All Hatched Up
by Twilights Lily
Summary: When Chelsea falls in love with the idea of a wedding, she figures the only boy who would ever marry the likes of her is Denny, but he loves someone else! So she plans with Mark to try and make Denny hers, but for all the wrong reasons. DxL and VxC
1. Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You

Chapter One:  
Nice to Meet You

* * *

"Get outta here!"

What a thing to wake up to. My parents apparently had it with me. They were kicking me out.

"Please, wait! I'll be out of here soon, just don't kick me out!" I begged them, but to no avail. I was out on my butt with a thousand G and a name. That isn't much.

I've never been any good at anything. No, I mean it; I can't do _anything_ right. Nothing I ever did worked. I was twenty-four and didn't have a clue as to what I was going to do with the rest of my life. Oh, I can just hear some of you now: "Only twenty-four? But you've got the rest of your life ahead of you!" Obviously those who say this don't understand the situation I was in.

Allow me to enlighten you. I'm the youngest in a family of four kids, all of whom are now successfully living on their own. One's a lawyer, the other a doctor, and the last a police officer. So, I bet you're wondering what I am, huh? I was unemployed, armed with a useless bachelor's in Cultural Studies, and still living in the city with my very disappointed parents. Certainly shattered the family tradition didn't I?

My parents always said "Don't worry, Chelsea, you'll figure it out." But they soon got tired of my constant failures and kicked me out, and then they started saying "You ought to worry and start figuring it out!" They were so used to raising success stories that dealing with me was just too tiring. So as soon as they told me to start packing I started thinking. I couldn't succeed in the city so I should find a new place to live.

The day I left my parent's home was bleak. Well, literally it was a clear beautiful day that I would have otherwise been enjoying, but metaphorically there was no sun shining on me that day. I was sitting at a bus stop when a flyer suddenly appeared in my face.

"You look like you could use a fresh start, little lady," said a saleswoman, she held the flyer so close to my eyes it was difficult to see what it was advertising.

"A…new start?" I asked, looking up. The sun was in my eyes so I couldn't see her well.

"Yup! Board this boat and it'll take you to one of the new island settlements. Make new friends, find your niche, and even fall in love!" She sounded like an infomercial, minus the lousy music, but it was the mention of finding my niche that sold me.

"Really?"

"Yes-siree! Just look for the boat on the flyer, and good luck, hun," she said, and shoved the ad in my hand and ran off to find another customer.

I looked at the boat pictured and before I knew it, I was looking at the real thing. The sailor at the dock took most of the money I had on me and asked for my information before letting me on. He asked such things like my name, birthday, and my gender (as if the long hair and boobs weren't a dead giveaway).

Like I said earlier, the sky was clear and now that I was on the boat watching the waves break my future was looking brighter. But as they say there is always clam before a storm. Perfect time to take a nap.

I woke up to yells and screams and unstable ground. The captain was demanding that the lifeboats be set up. Only moments later did I hear the splash of those very vessels hitting the water. I ran out of my room and ran to the rail only to see that my ticket to a new life was leaving without me. I yelled after them but apparently they couldn't hear me. Trust me I would've stayed out longer, waving my arms to a group of people who couldn't rescue me, but there was a flash a lightening and a clap of thunder that sent me scrambling back inside.

I must have passed out because the next thing I knew an old man in overalls was introducing me to his family.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Well, we were all looking for an island home, right?" said the old man, Mr. Taro.

"You're not thinking we stay here?" asked his daughter, Felicia.

"Why not? From what we saw the buildings have held up pretty well," Felicia's daughter, Natalie said.

"There's even a ranch," the son, Elliot, mentioned.

"We can start that Shipping business we wanted." Mr. Taro exclaimed.

"Yeah, but what would you ship?" I asked.

Everyone paused for a moment in thought.

"The things grown at that ranch, of course!" Mr. Taro said.

"Okay."

"The stuff you'll be producing."

"Okay—wait. What?"

"You can take over the farm! Come, let's go see it."

Before I could protest Mr. Taro was leading me to the abandoned farm.

The place certainly looked abandoned. There were rocks, stumps, and weeds everywhere and they didn't look easy to clean up.

"This place is a mess!" I said once we looked it over.

"Yep, but there buildings are sturdy," he said, banging on the house, "They aren't falling down anytime soon."

"But...just look at the mess! Mr. Taro I can't take care of this place by myself!"

"You won't be. My family and I will help you clean it all up. And we're here for you, whether you fail or succeed. Why not just give it a shot?"

I wanted to argue with him. I wanted to say no and tell him that I would rather go home. But I had no home, and Mr. Taro was offering me one.

Now, obviously, a person's dream job is hardly ever (99.9 percent never) handed their dream job, but, sometimes, there's a person who is lucky enough to have that job just given to them. And I'm the lucky .1 percent that was given that chance. I didn't know it at the time, but Mr. Taro had just paved the way for the time of my life, and many times after.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it. But I'll defiantly need that help cleaning this field, ASAP!" I told him, grinning.

"That's the spirit! I'll get everyone now!" He said, and he scurried off to get his family.

So, that's how I found myself to be the owner of Chance Ranch, in this itty-bitty excuse of a house, second-guessing my choice of taking on a farm that no one wanted. Some new life the whole situation turned out to be.

The next morning, I kid you not I spent an hour trying to figure out how to plant turnip seeds properly. I never did figure it out on my own. Mr. Taro came by and showed me all the ropes, taught me everything I needed. That same day he introduced me to Chen and Charlie, who I bought seeds and other things I needed, days later he introduced me to Mirabelle and Julia then Gannon, and finally Vaughn (who was a bit of a jerk). He even invited me to dinner with his family every night. The geezer was the only reason I continued living on that island, well, before fishing.

One day, Mr. Taro came to my doorstep, fishing rod in hand, and told me he was going to teach me how to fish. I had only ever seen people fish in the movies, so I wasn't so sure about this lesson of ours, I was still having trouble handling the hoe. But, it wasn't like that at all. No, I finally had found something that I can do right. My first catch was a medium sized fish, a Snakehead.

"Hey, you're a natural at this! You sure you haven't fished before?" Mr. Taro had asked me.

I shook my head, "No, but this is really fun!" I said, casting my line again.

After that fateful day, I spent most of my after work hours fishing, visiting the villagers, whose numbers were growing, and having dinner with Mr. Taro and his family and sometimes with Chen and Charlie. I'd visit everyone after work and then I'd fish until I came close to passing out. A few times a season I would get crops, but most of my income came from my daily fishing trips. It wasn't until the middle of Spring did another fisherman finally arrive on the island.

It was almost five, and I was fishing on the dock so when I saw that boat coming in, I assumed it was the guys who collected the shipments. It wasn't. The boat was way too small to be them, but I forced myself to look away from it as it approached. It seemed like an eternity before it finally docked and its one-man crew set foot on the island. He was dark, had curly hair, wore a purple bandanna, and had a bird on his shoulder. He looked like a pirate. A purple pirate.

"Hey there," he greeted once he spotted me.

I looked back at my fishing pole, "Hi."

Have I mentioned how terrible I am with strangers?

The man looked at anything but me, but he eventually took a seat next to me.

"Any luck?" he asked

"Huh?" I wasn't sure what he meant.

"Fishing. Did you catch anything?" he laughed.

I shook my head no. I hadn't caught anything—not even a nibble.

"Aw, bummer."

We sat in silence for a minute or two, I felt as if he was going to leave when I finally had something on my line; it was something big too.

"Whoa!"

"Reel it in!"

I did as I was told, and instead of the large fish I was expecting I brought in a sorry looking boot.

"That isn't a fish," the stranger said.

"Yeah…" I said, unhooking the boot and tossed it on the dock.

The man got up and told me goodbye, said he was going to introduce himself around the island. It wasn't until I couldn't see him did I realize I never caught his name.

I left the beach a few hours later. My luck had changed after I was alone. I shipped most of it except for three medium sized ones for dinner with Chen and Charlie; they tended to be more eager to eat what I caught. After dinner I went straight home after the day's fiasco I couldn't bring myself to stop by and see Mr. Taro and his family.

When I got home, I found an interesting sight waiting for me. The pirate from the dock was sitting in front of my house.

"Hi…?" I said walking closer.

"Oh, hey! You're the girl from before," he said as he got up.

"Yeah…um, just, er…What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, right. My name's Denny, sorry."

"It's, uh, alright…I'm Chelsea."

"Wait, wait. You're Chelsea? _The _Chelsea?"

I was confused. Denny seemed to know me. How? I had no clue. He must've noticed my surprise because he apologized.

"It's just that I heard about a great fisher here and…"he admitted trailing off.

My face went red, here this guy was looking for a famous (well, sort of) fisher and he finds her on a dock with nothing but a boot on her line.

"Ah, well…you found her," I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he laughed too, feeling just as awkward.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Denny."

"Yeah, same here, Chelsea." He said. Then he left, boy, he must've been disappointed.

That was my first meeting with Denny, and that night I vowed it wouldn't be my last. I was determined to make him mine. Sure, there were other bachelors on the island, specifically Elliot and Vaughn, but Elliot was more like a brother and Vaughn…well Vaughn I wasn't sure he liked me very much. So if I ever wanted to get married (and you bet I did) Denny was the answer.

* * *

**Author's Note: Good day, readers. This was a story that came to me once I started playing Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. Originally, I was going for Vaughn, than I stopped playing. Once I started again I set my sights on Denny (but I still ended up with Vaughn). Anyways, I started writing this before Sunshine Islands, so it's based off of Island of Happiness. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume.**


	2. Chapter 2: You're Too Kind

Chapter 2

You're Too Kind

* * *

By the end of Spring I had Gannon build the bridge to both the Meadow and Forest. The day after I ordered the Forest bridge he had come by to tell me it was done. I thanked him and he just grunted in response as always.

"You should go check out the area when you get the chance," he suggested before leaving.

"Thanks again, Gannon, and you bet I will!" I told him with delight.

To be honest, I was really excited. The Meadow didn't provide much besides a space to hold festivals, but the forest held all sorts of possibilities, not only that, but it would attract more people to the island. So as soon as I finished work I skipped my daily fishing trip and went straight to the new bridge. There was still sawdust on the wooden boards and they were undisturbed so I figured I'd be the first to step into the forest. I ran across the bridge to see what awaited me.

The first thing I saw was a woman walking away and talking to herself, first thing that came to my mind was to follow. I followed her deeper into the forest a ways from the bridge and we finally came upon a pink house.

"Huh, nice place," I said to myself after she went inside. I decided that I wanted to introduce myself, besides, I was feeling confident about my people skills, so I approached the home and built the courage to step inside. "Here goes nothing."

Inside, the blonde woman was talking to a giant teddy bear. I was beginning to think that coming in wasn't the brightest of ideas.

It took her a moment to notice me.

'Well, someone's found me," she said, not looking very surprised.

"Uh, hi, I'm—"

"Oh, don't tell me. I can use my magic for that," she interrupted me, coming closer. She put her hand on my shoulder and began chanting in an obscure language. I contemplated running away, but I was rooted to the spot until she finally opened her eyes and took her hand back. I stepped back in surprise finally able to move again.

"So you're Chelsea, and you're the one running the farm…interesting," she finally said.

I was stunned.

"How…Who are you?" I asked.

She laughed, "Surprised? Well, it _is _magic, and I am the Witch Princess after all."

"Uh, yeah. It's amazing."

"Hmm, I like you. You're intriguing. You may come by whenever you want, just bring something nice whenever you do."

She laughed in amusement while I laughed out of fear. However, I would say that was the beginning of our friendship.

And I had quite a few friends on the island. I did whatever favors I could do for my neighbors, remembered birthdays, and made it a point to talk to everyone before the day ended. But I had a few people I was especially close with: Mr. Taro, Natalie, and Julia, oh, and the Witch Princess too.

Mr. Taro was like a grandfather to me, he showed the unconditional love I never really got from my own parents. Natalie and Julia though, along with the Witch Princess, became my best friends, although the Witch Princess never left her home.

Life was good. By midsummer I had Gannon build the final bridge to the Jungle, where I met Wada and Shea. Pierre moved in, so did Eliza, Regis and Sabrina. A church was built by newcomers Alisa and Nathan, a Dinner and Café was opened and I even met the Harvest Goddess (much to the Witch Princess' dismay). Eventually another fisherman (woman, actually) move in as well, and shortly after her, Mark come to the island.

He came to my home early one morning. It was six am and it was one of those rare days that I was going to allow myself to sleep in, but he woke me up.

"_What?!_" I wasn't happy answering that door.

"I just wanted to introduce myself…" said the blonde man.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and apologized.

"Come inside and have some breakfast," I offered him.

"I couldn't—"

"You can, and will. I'm sorry for yelling so let me show that."

He nodded and came in. I started cooking an omelet as he sat down and told me his name.

"So, Mark, I'm Chelsea," I told him.

"I know, you're the great rancher I've been hearing about," he said.

"Well, I wouldn't say _great_…"

He laughed, "Well, great or not you're very generous."

"Thank you, so where are you staying?" I asked.

"At the Inn in East Town."

"Nice place."

"Yeah…"

We talked a bit while I cooked, mostly about how the farm was going and how he was impressed that I had been running the ranch by myself and he told me how he traveled around looking for a place to start his own ranch.

Once we finished eating he told me he wanted to ask me something.

"Can I apply for a job?" he asked.

"Where?" I asked, I thought that he wanted to work at the Dinner or something.

"Here! Please," he begged me.

I thought for a moment, I could always use the help, but I wanted to mess with him first.

"Okay, do you have any references?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Any experience?"

"No, but—"

"A pet monkey named Fernando who will pick pocket the villagers and bring us the money?"

"No—wait, what?"

We both laughed.

"You've got the job, Mark. I was just teasing you," I told him, "I didn't have any experience when I started either, but I can teach you everything you need to know."

"Sweet! Thank you Chelsea!" he said, giving me a hug. Mark was great, but he didn't know the meaning of personal space. He said good bye after I told him that he could start the next day.

Mark was a great employee and friend. He defiantly helped me on the farm, with him on staff I was able to spend more time courting Denny and spending time with. He cared for the crops while I learned more about caring for cattle too.

Even though I spent more time trying to get Denny to like me, I didn't notice his attraction to the new fisherwoman until I walked into the Dinner alone one night. He was with her and I assumed it was a date. I was about to turn around and leave when Denny called me over.

"Hey, Chelsea, meet Lanna!" he said, waving towards the blonde, "She used to be a pop star."

"Hi," I said.

"So you're Chelsea! Denny's told me so much about you," she said after the name exchange.

That cheered me up a little."Really?"

"Oh yeah! He says you're a great fisher."

Figures all he talked about was fishing.

"That's…nice," I said.

"You're pretty good at most of the things you do here, huh, Chelsea? I mean, you run a farm all by yourself," Denny said.

I was flattered, really, I was. But he was always telling me he was impressed by the whole farm thing. "I don't want to run it by myself though. Besides, Mark helps me now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chelsea…"

"Then you should find a husband!" Lanna said oblivious to the fact that she was on a date with who I wanted to marry.

"Heh, yeah, you're right. Actually—"

"Chelsea!"

I groaned and looked for who had called my name. It was Mark. He walked up to our table, ready to deliver a message when he just stood there, staring behind me while his face turned red.

"Yes, Mark?" I asked, a bit impatient.

"Huh? Oh! Vaughn's been looking for you. Said he needs to talk to you right away," he told me.

I sighed, more for effect since I was all too happy to leave the happy couple. It just would have been nice if he didn't need to lecture me again. Mr. Taro had taught me the basics on raising livestock, but Vaughn was teaching me the rest when he came to the island. I like to think that through these visits we became friends, but he always argues with me that we were friends before that, it was the only reason he had agreed t help in the first place.

Back on the ranch Vaughn was waiting for me outside my barn.

"What's up, Vaughn?" I asked.

"Come inside," he said.

Inside the barn were my animals, of course, but my first cow, Betty, was much larger than the other. And there was a wrapped box on top of the feeder.

"Go open it," he said.

I grabbed the box and unwrapped it slowly, I was always so careful around him.

Inside was a cow milker. I looked to Vaughn for an explanation.

"Betty's ready to be milked," he explained.

"I can see that. But…are you giving me this?" I asked.

"You earned it."

I smiled. It was then that it hit me; I was so very lucky to have been shipwrecked. Everyone on the island was so kind, nothing but manners and support. It was only summer and already I had chickens, cows, and a fully cleared field (thanks to Natalie and Mark). All of this, mixed with the disappointment of Denny and Lanna brought tears to my eyes.

"H..hey, are you crying?" Vaughn asked.

I laughed, "Sorta."

"Hmmm."

His lack for anything to say only made me laugh harder. "Come on, I'll milk Betty and we can share her first bottle of milk!" I said.

He smiled and nodded, "Okay then."

Vaughn's gift, for some reason, gave me a sudden burst of confidence, just the thing I needed to win Denny over. I wasn't giving up just yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: ...**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Partners in Crime

Chapter Three:  
Partners in Crime

* * *

I decided at once that if I was going to win Denny back, I had to think up of a plan, and quick. I knew staying low and giving him fish everyday was no match against Lanna's trips to the beach or their nightly dinner dates. So I had to think of something else that would get me into a wedding dress. However, I couldn't think of anything, so I went looking for some help; the supernatural kind.

"You're defiantly an odd one, Chelsea," the Witch Princess told me after I told her my problem, "Why in the world would you want to _marry_?"

"I'd like to find someone to spend the rest of my life with, is that so wrong?" I asked her. She had conjured some tea while we talked, most days it was just tea, but there were times where she would try a new potion on me, one made my hair turn green for a couple of hours, but today I was lucky enough to just get tea.

"In all my years all I've never thought of it, but I'm quite happy."

"Never?"

"Well…there was one man, he was quite sweet. I did enjoy his company, but he eventually found another…" the Witch Princess recalled, "Either way, I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this. Why not just find another man?"

"Because there's no one else…" I admitted.

The witch sighed, "That's never the case," she said knowingly, "But since you insist," she said walking towards her shelves full of potions and ingredients, "Why don't I just make you a love potion? It would be so much faster."

I shook my head no, "Thanks, but I have to do this on my own, y'kow?"

"No, I don't. It's your choice though."

"Anywho! Why not come to the Diner with me tonight? I'm treating tonight so I wouldn't mind paying for you too."

"Oh, Chelsea, I have potions to brew, bears to cuddle, you go and enjoy your night without me."

She always said no.

"Fine, but the invite's always open."

"As always."

Every Tuesday and Thursday Julia, Natalie, and I would go eat at the Diner around six, since Natalie had to work with the shipments at five. However, the day I came back from the Witch Princess' home, Julia found me and told me about Natalie having to work late, so it was just the two of us that Tuesday night.

"Might as well go eat now, huh?" she said.

"Why not? I'm starving."

No one was in the Diner when we came inside, so we quickly got our orders and sat down to start talking. The three of us, Natalie, Julia, and I were all very close seeing as we were all about the same age, hardworking labor girls, and we each saw each other every day because of our businesses. Julia and I started to hit it off first, seeing as I was constantly dropping birdseed and fooder, she was sweet enough to give me a discount every now and then. Soon after I was talking with Natalie and before I knew it we were having out girls' nights out. We talked about whatever came to mind; rumors, work, boys, family, the list goes on. That night though, I could tell Julia was relieved that Natalie wasn't there to join us, and she made it clear as to why almost as soon as we sat down.

"What do you think of Elliot?" she asked.

"Elliot? Well, kid's sweet, reliable too. Why?"

"I—I just might be falling for him."

If I were drinking anything you'd be sure would've spit-taked. Elliot and Julia? A bombshell like Julia with a five like Elliot, ever hear the phrase "cannot compute"?

"That's, uh, a shocker actually," I tried to laugh off the surprise, "I wouldn't have guessed that he was your type. Vaughn—maybe, but Elliot?"

"I couldn't go after Vaughn…besides, I really like Elliot. He's sweet, kind, and so cute, and—"

"Easy to manipulate?"

"Chelsea!"

We laughed.

At that point, the Diner door opened up. Mark went straight to the counter and ordered his dinner.

"Done?" I asked once he made his way to our table. Poor guy was tired, I was having him collect lumber for a chicken coop upgrade, I had more chickens then what I knew what to do with—they hatch incredibly fast, let me tell you.

"Aw, poor, Mark. You overwork him," Julia said.

"He gets paid well I can make him do whatever I want. Right, Mark?" I said.

He raised his glass in agreement, too wiped to even speak.

Among our laughter and conversation, Denny and Lanna must have come into the Diner, because the next time I turned my head, I saw them at their usual table.

For the rest of the night, I juggled watching the two mingle and flirt and talking with Mark and Julia. Being as distracted as I was I didn't notice that Mark wasn't paying much attention to either Julia either as she went on about how she could see herself growling old with Elliot.

Julia left before any of us. Mark and I attempted conversation while I watched Denny and Lanna enjoy their meal and each other up to their leave. By then I couldn't hold my tongue for much longer. As soon as that door closed behind them I let my curse slip.

"Damn it."

I turned towards my left to see who mirrored me. Mark was looking at me with a similar look of surprise I must have been wearing.

At that moment, everything was clear; Mark wanted Lanna. And he had to have known that I was crushing hard on Denny.

"Chelsea…" he spoke first, "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, yeah I think we do."

That was the beginning of Mark's and my partnership in something other than farming. It was the start of our life of crime.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wish I could keep updating everyday. No update tomorrow, more likely than not an update on Wednesday, then another skip on Thursday. Sorry it's short too, but this was all I could squeeze out without going too in depth with the next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume**


	4. Chapter 4: Well, crap

Chapter Four:

Well, crap

* * *

Perfection. Mark was the perfect person to scheme with I mean, we both had the same agenda and little to lose. All we had to do was break up Lanna and Denny.

Okay, easier said than done, right? Especially considering that neither of us were very close to who were supposed to be sabotaging. We figured that we couldn't get under our crushes' skin by ourselves, no we needed each other to sneak into our rivals heads and plant the seeds of doubt for the other.

Like I said, perfect.

Here was Mark's plan; he'd borrow my fishing rod and ask Denny to take him out and teach him how to fish ("seeing how he's the best and all," boy Mark could be a real brownnoser), and I'd invite Lanna over to have dinner with Natalie, Julia, and I. The girl's wouldn't mind too much—or I thought they wouldn't.

"You want to do what?" Natalie asked that rainy Tuesday, I was lucky enough to catch the both of them in the Animal shop.

"Invite Lanna to dinner tonight," I repeated.

"No."

"But, Natalie! Why not?"

"I don't know, Chelsea. We don't know her very well," Julia said, trying to shed some logic on Natalie's opposition.

"Well, perfect time to get to know her," I said, "Besides, she doesn't hang out with anyone besides Denny."

"I think she prefers it that way," Natalie said.

My face flushed and I pouted, "Either way, she needs a couple of girlfriends."

"Let Sabrina do that—she needs to hang out with someone other than her dad anyways."

"It'd just be this once. If we don't like her we just don't invite her again. Come on guys!"

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine, Chelsea, but we don't have to enjoy it," Natalie finally agreed.

I cheered and hugged them both, "Thank you, guys!"

"I just want to know why later," Natalie added as I squeezed the life out of her.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course!"

I thought to myself that I'd have to think up a lie to tell her over dinner.

I can probably guess what you're all thinking: Wasn't it awkward inviting a girl you honestly dislike for dinner? Well, obviously it was. I went to her house after talking it over with Natalie and Julia and immediately got a response from the hyped up pop star.

"Oh, of course! I'd love to have dinner with you guys!" She was _very _excited. "You know, I always see you guys having fun and I've always wanted to join you."

I laughed and told her that we were happy to have her. I was getting pretty good at lying.

That night, Lanna was the last to come to our table. She said hello to Denny and Mark (who were having their own guys' night out).

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late," she said sitting down.

"No problem, so what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really…"

Surprisingly she wasn't very talkative.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Natalie asked.

"No, I have to keep my figure, you know?" Lanna said.

The three of us looked towards each other and I'm pretty sure we were all thinking the same thing: This was gonna be a long night.

Eventually, Julia left I wasn't expecting her to give up faster than Natalie. The three of us continued eating (or not, in Lanna's case) in conversation about the weather. Soon enough though, Lanna got fed up.

"Ugh, this is boring!" She yelled.

"Well, make it interesting then," Natalie said. I kept quiet trying to suck out the last of my third milkshake.

"Fine. Natalie, I think you need to go and just kiss Mark already!"

I finally got to do my spit-take, even though I hardly had anything in my mouth, so it mostly just dribbled against my chin.

"W-what?" Natalie was just as surprised.

I turned around to see if the guys heard and from the looks of it they hadn't.

"I've seen how you look at him, and you're constantly working with him. You so totally dig him!"

"You have?" I asked I didn't know this, "Should I be paying you then?"

"N-no no! I just wanted to help him," Natalie claimed, although her red face told what she was really thinking, "You overwork him!"

For 500 G an hour, of course I was going to overwork him. Boy was expensive.

I bit my lip, this wasn't a good thing. I wasn't too keen on the idea of helping the guy my best friend liked getting with another girl. "How are you so sure, Lanna?" I asked.

"Well, I just have a sixth sense about these things," she admitted.

"Really?" the sarcasm was dripping just like the milkshake was.

"Really," apparently, Lanna didn't catch it. She was dead serious.

Something about her face must have been funny because Natalie just cracked up. And eventually, I found the humor in Lanna's grave face and started laughing too. Soon enough, we were all laughing.

In all honesty, I was surprised at how well that night ended. It certainly went better than I thought, despite the earlier discomfort. It didn't take long for Julia to warm up the pop star either, and before I knew it, Lanna had become part of the Tuesday Diner gang (she was always with Denny Thursdays "It's our date night!" she would chime).

Don't ask me why, but I was beginning to like that girl, she was real sweet (even if she could get a little too energetic at times). I just couldn't bring myself to go through the plan.

After a while though, Mark grew impatient with me.

"Well?" he asked once day while we collected eggs.

"Well, what?" I asked.

"How's the plan?" he asked. He was always asking me how it was going and I always told him that I didn't think it was the right time to say anything. Well by then it was already Fall. Mark and waited long enough.

"I can't say, man," I told him.

"Chels! The hell?! I've been busting my chops for you with Denny and you haven't even started on your end of the deal!" Mark sure had a pair of lungs on him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss?!" me? Not so much.

"If you only did what you're supposed to then I wouldn't have to!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it tonight, alright?!"

"But it's _Wednesday_," Mark pointed out, no longer so loud but just as heated.

"I'll go over to her house and tell her I'm concerned and just tell her how I'm afraid Denny might be unfaithful, kay?" I asked. I didn't like the idea, but it was the best I could think of.

"Okay. You better do it, Chels. 'Cause the longer we wait, the less likely we can break them up."

"I got it," I said, and went back to collecting chicken eggs.

I can say with all honesty that I'm not proud of that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm late, I'm late for a very important date! Well, crap. Oh, see what I did there? I'm so very clever (--so isn't). Haha, okay, back to business, I really am sorry I'm late. Anywho, it's been brought to my attention that I've been spelling "definitely" wrong (apparently Word is as bad as a speller as I am). Thanks for the tip **ImaginationFlow**, and you were so nice about it too! Don't worry, I've fixed 'em all (at least I hope so). Enjoy chapter Four! And I had to leave it at a cliff-hanger. I'm so sorry (again, I'm so apologetic). I'm hoping to get in the next chapter tomorrow, but _worst_ case scenario it'll be in early Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Lover's Quarrel

Chapter Five:

Lover's Quarrel

* * *

If you still think I'm a good person, you won't think so after I tell you this story.

Lanna absolutely adored Denny, and there was a part of me that didn't want to break them up. But I believed that it needed to be done. I just didn't want to break my friend's heart.

On my way to Lanna's house that day, I came across a wondering cowboy in East Town.

"Hi Vaughn," I greeted him first. He seemed distracted, "What're you doing?"

He turned around surprised to see me, "None of your business," he said.

I paused as I thought of a response when Denny approached the scene.

"Huh? What's wrong? A lover's quarrel?" he teased.

"What?! No!" was my immediate response.

"I just lost something. Chelsea was just wondering what was up," Vaughn said, tipping his hat to hide his face, "But I can take care of it by myself."

"What did you say?" Denny asked. At first I thought Denny was just being touchy, but I realized that he couldn't hear Vaughn. Either I was close enough to hear him clearly or I was just used to his mumbling.

"Just forget it."

"…Okay. Let's just file that under 'my bad,'" Denny said before walking off.

"Why are _you_ still here?" Vaughn asked.

I pointed towards my heart, asking silently if he was talking to me. He nodded. I thought for a moment before answering; I needed a distraction anyways, to keep me away from tearing Lanna's heart out from her ribcage.

"I don't understand you sometimes, Vaughn, but I'll help you find it," I finally said.

He didn't seem to be expecting that response, "…fine. I'm looking for the box all my supplies are in. Why don't you look over there?" he said pointing towards Regis' fence. I nodded and got to work.

I looked all over the place for that tool box, and I found it too. It was in the grass behind a particularly large rock. I turned around to see Vaughn with his back turned to me. I picked up the red box and approached him. He must have not heard me because he didn't turn around until I tapped his shoulder. He jumped and turned around immediately.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to compose himself.

I giggled and held out his tool box, "Ta da!"

Vaughn stared at it, then gave me that slight smile of his, "Thanks, Chelsea. I'm glad you found it."

"Hey, it's not a problem if I get to see that smile of yours," I said grinning.

Vaughn got all wide-eyed and blushed. He held his hat rim over his face so I couldn't see it well. "Why do even talk to me?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, you know people don't talk to me, not more than they have to anyway. Do you know why that is…not that I care or anything."

I laughed, "You could try smiling more."

Vaughn smiled for me again, "Like that?"

"Bigger."

"Forget it then. I don't need to smile for my job."

"But…I want to see you smile."

He blushed again, but this time he didn't hide his face. I was surprised to see how adorable he looked without his defenses. I wanted nothing more than to hug him.

Vaughn mumbled something under his breath and quickly changed the subject from his smile to what the hell I was doing. "Where you headed?"

"I was going to Lanna's, want to come?" I asked, I wanted his company, I always felt better with him tagging along, save for one fatal flaw. Besides, I wanted to make him smile (three times in one day would be a record for me).

"What for?"

"I'm going to tell her Denny's cheating with her," I blurted. That flaw, I couldn't keep anything from that man.

"What?"

I sighed and thought that I might as well tell him the whole story, "I, uh, want to break Denny and Lanna up."

"Why?"

"Because I want to marry Denny."

"Why's that?"

"I just want to get married."

And the truth comes out.

Vaughn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You might as well marry me."

"Are you offering?" I asked, more jokingly than anything, but my heart raced thinking otherwise.

Vaughn didn't answer right away. "That…that isn't the point, Chelsea."

"What is it then?"

"What I meant was, if you aren't marrying for love there's no reason to be picky."

"I don't know what to say to that."

"Then don't say anything."

At that point, we were at Lanna's front door. I took his advice and knocked on her door without a word. She opened with her usual cheery attitude.

"Chelsea! Oh, and Vaughn too! Come on in you guys," she said, stepping aside so we could come inside. To be honest, I was surprised Vaughn followed.

"What can I do for you guys?" she asked as she led us to her dining table so we could sit down.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…something with Denny," I said. I wanted to get it down with as soon as possible.

"He was just here too."

"Right…it's just that…"

At that point, Lanna broke down in tears, I don't know why; she must have been holding them in for a while, "I don't know what to do anymore! Oh, Chelsea he's been acting so weird lately, I think he might be cheating!"

"What." Vaughn and I were both struck with disbelief.

"I mean, he keeps saying he doesn't even know where we stand and…and that maybe there's something wrong with him…oh what _am_ I going to do!" she cried.

Vaughn and I looked to each other. We weren't expecting this. The best we, well, at least _I _could do was not to say anything.

She eventually let us go. Lanna had cried and vented to us for a good hour before she thanked us for listening.

Vaughn was walking me home when he asked me what just happened.

"I'm not sure…I think Mark just got under Denny's skin finally…" I was mostly thinking out loud at that point.

"Mark's a part of this, too?" he asked.

Before I could answer Vaughn just shook his head, "No, I'm not bothered by that. What I don't get is why you didn't say anything to her."

"I just did what you told me! 'Then don't say anything.'" I quoted.

"That wasn't what I was talking about!"

"Look, it doesn't matter. I accomplished what I set out to do."

"You mean destroy a perfectly good relationship so you could get with a guy you don't even love?"

"Why do you even care, Vaughn? I will do what I want and I won't even let you get in the way of that."

Vaughn stopped in his tracks and stared at me as if he didn't know me. And the way I was acting, I'm still not sure I knew myself back then.

"I didn't realize you were so desperate," he said.

That hurt. That really hurt. I couldn't think of any reply, so I only stared at him and he stared right back. He turned around and left without word after a while, and left me to wallow in self pity.

I see how cliché it is now, but that night, I didn't realize it. But it started raining as I watched Vaughn walk away. And I wished that I knew how to hold my tongue around him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Guess what? I got to the _best_ case scenario! Yup, an update late tonight. So, if you didn't notice, a large chunk of this chapter is based off the blue heart event and first purple heart event with Vaughn in IoH, even if I meshed them together I tried to stick to the original dialogue. I hate to say this, but if you're reading, please leave a review, they help me so much with corrections and raising my self-esteem! Oh, and the critique is good too. Anyways, I hop you enjoyed chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Make Ups

Chapter Six:

Make Ups

* * *

That argument with Vaughn put a real downer on our relationship. He wouldn't attend any of the festivals if he knew I was going (and of course I went to every one of them), just so he wouldn't have to see me. I was fed up with his attitude, no longer was he going to avoid me—or at least that was my resolve.

It was the last day of Fall and Vaughn was in town for another day. I told Mark the previous day that I was taking the day off so he was going to do all of my chores along with his own (for an extra 100 G), just so I could track Vaughn down and…well that morning I didn't know what I was going to do exactly.

I was about to step out of my house late that morning when someone else came in instead.

"Hey, lady!" Charlie said, "Do you know what day it is?"

I shook my head no.

"It's the Pumpkin Festival!"

I looked at him in question.

"It means you're supposed to give me candy."

"Oh! Well, I don't exactly have—"

"You're not gonna break island tradition, are you?" Charlie was trying to guilt me into giving him chocolate. It wasn't until he left did I realize that this island wasn't old enough to have traditions.

"Oh…but…"

I looked to see Charlie on the verge of tears. I sighed and headed to my fridge to give him some of the chocolate I had left over from a recipe I was trying (and failing) at.

He thanked me and finally left. I tried to leave after him but Eliza came inside before. And I went through the whole process again, only Eliza was much more firm. She spent at least half an hour ranting, telling me that she was much to pretty for ordinary chocolate and demanded that I give her cookies instead, like Pierre had. Sadly, she discovered that I had all the ingredients needed and forced me to bake for the entire day. It was close to six when I finally got away.

I ran to the beach and didn't see Vaughn or his boat, and assumed the worst. I sat down on the dock. With the day's events, being forced to cook, being overpowered by a child, and the disappoint of missing my chance to see Vaughn once again, all of it was too much. I began to cry.

"Are you crying?"

I looked up and found Vaughn looking down on me. I didn't want to smile, but I did anyway. I was still bitter, but at that moment, it didn't matter.

"Heh, maybe," I said wiping a tear.

"Great. I never know what to say when you're crying."

` "I don't cry that much."

Vaughn chuckled and sat down, "Chels, you're very easily moved to tears."

"Well, no need to make fun of me for it," I said, giving him a soft push.

"What were you crying for anyway?"

"I…uh…thought you left already."

"Hmm."

"I guess…I wanted to finally apologize," I said, I was looking down at my feet so I wouldn't have to watch him, "So, I'm sorry."

Vaughn didn't say anything I looked up to see a mask of remorse.

"Are you still chasing Denny?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Are you ever going to stop?"

"Not until Denny's in a tux."

Vaughn sighed and stood up, "Then you're not really sorry—at least not for the right reason."

"Vaughn—"

"Don't. Chelsea, you're wrong and until you see that, I don't want you apologizing."

"Again, you leave me speechless."

"You do the opposite for me."

I got up from the dock.

"Are you going to stop avoiding me?" I asked.

"…yes."

I grinned and hugged Vaughn, "Then that's all that matters. I couldn't handle losing you."

Vaughn stopped avoiding me that same week and he didn't bug me much about the whole Denny situation either. I was happy to have my best friend back, I don't know how to explain it, I didn't understand at the time either, but he kept me somewhat sane. Kept me…me.

Nothing very eventful happened most of Winter, although Mark and I were free to do more, seeing as no crops could be grown. Our plan, even though we once saw it perfect, was beginning to fall apart. Denny and Lanna had worked everything out by Winter Thanksgiving, and the only chocolate Mark got was from Natalie and me.

Things didn't start to pick up until I decided to try inviting Denny to the Starry Night Festival. It was rumored that whoever you watched the stars with on a year with a full moon (and lucky me, it was going to be a full moon that year) you would end up marring that person. The Witch Princess told me the legend, and she told me that it worked nine times out of ten. I figured with those odds, I could get Denny in just one day. At least I hoped it was that fast, I wanted nothing more than a Winter Wedding and time was running out. But first I had to get him to go.

But when I went to the beach, I found Denny and Vaughn talking. I panicked, thinking that Vaughn was ratting me out, but I heard a different conversation.

"So, you don't have a family either, huh?" Denny asked. He and Vaughn were standing in front of the ocean, not looking at each other, but at the vast blue laid out before them.

"No, I never knew them. Had no one but myself to count on most of my life," Vaughn said after a moment.

I don't know what compelled me to stay back, not to approach them or to go back into town, but I had never heard either of them talk about their families before and I wanted to know. Even if I had to stoop to eavesdropping, I wanted to know what their life before the island was like.

Vaughn tipped his hat and I could see that hint of a smile. "But this island has some good people…feels like a family sometimes."

Denny nodded, "Yeah, I've been to lots of places—but this is the first place that's felt like home."

Vaughn paused and I could see his smile fade, a little more quickly than usual. He sighed and kicked the sand, "It's comfortable…just too comfortable."

Denny turned to Vaughn for the first time, "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I'm a wanderer. I can't just settle down," he responded. This time he turned to Denny, "If I don't move fast enough…" he turned back to the sea, "I might just get stuck here."

Denny shuffled his feet, but said with confidence, "What's so bad about that?"

I bit my lip and walked towards the two. I couldn't stand it any longer, what it was just alluded me. I thought that, maybe I didn't like the fact that Vaughn was afraid to settle, and that he wouldn't confide any of this information to me. Denny noticed me first.

"Chelsea? Did…did you hear all that?" he asked.

I looked away in response. Vaughn groaned, he wouldn't look at me.

"Bye, Denny," he said before walking away.

We watched him leave.

"I can understand where he's coming from," Denny said, "But I've found a home here. It's cured the wanderer in me…but he still feels like he needs to."

I didn't look at Denny, but just continued looking in the direction Vaughn left. "Why is that?" I asked.

"He's lonely."

I turned towards Denny. "And you're not?"

"I've got Lanna, now."

"If she didn't come…would you have left?"

Denny paused, to think about it, and smiled, "Yeah I would've."

I nodded and told him goodbye.

"Uh, and sorry, Denny," I apologized for more than eavesdropping, "Really sorry."

Before he could ask I walked away. I wanted nothing more than to hide under my covers and try and tell myself that I wasn't a bad person; that I wasn't a bad person because I was trying to break up true love. I wasn't doing too well when I noticed Mark still on the farm. He looked like he was waiting for me.

"What're you still doing here?" I asked him.

"I needed to tell you something," he said, serious as one can be.

"Go ahead."

"We need to stop sabotaging Denny and Lanna."

My jaw dropped, he couldn't have meant it, I thought, but one look at his face told me he did.

"Hold it," I said, holding my hands up, "What's with this sudden change of mind?"

"I…I think I'm in love with someone else."

I kept silent.

"I've been seeing Natalie differently lately…and I really do think I love her. Chelsea, I'm sorry but I can't continue ruining someone else's relationship for a chance with someone I don't love," he reasoned.

"What about me, Mark? What about the person I love?" I asked, my voice rising.

"We both know you don't really love Denny! You just love the idea of being in love!"

"Is that really so bad?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

"Chelsea, you need to understand that you want to marry for all the wrong reasons. I did too, but I got passed that and found what I was really looking for. You can't fool yourself forever."

"Then what can I do? Mark, who the hell would want to marry me? I'm just a lousy farmer with a knack for fishing. Denny was my only option and now I can't have him…I never could have had him in first place!"

Mark stood silent for a moment. He put his hand on my shoulder, "I know someone who loves you," he said.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't lie to me," I said roughly.

"I'm not lying, I just can't tell you who—that's his job."

"Liar."

Mark laughed and gave me a hug, "Get to bed Chelsea, and don't bother working tomorrow. I'll take care of everything. Just try and unwind."

I nodded and thanked him.

When I woke up the next day, and when I realized what that day was, I decided to stay in like Mark suggested. I tried cleaning, cooking, even tried getting a hold of my parents—they never answered—but I couldn't stop feeling sorry for myself. It was close to dinner time when I realized that I seriously could use a drink.

* * *

**Author's Note: Fuuuuudge. I couldn't update Friday because of a frantic night and Saturday wouldn't let me submit my document D: But I prevailed and got you chapter six as fast as I could! Okay, now I'm just making myself sound better than I actually am. Aw, isn't Mark nice--despite being so fickle. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Star Bright

Chapter Seven:

Star Bright

* * *

The Witch Princess was surprised to see me, but happy to listen to me whine. But before she'd let me speak she made me drink some of the liquor she had collected over the years.

"Oh, and this is Samson '39," she said, pouring me another shot.

"1939?" I asked, I was surprised she was using the city's years instead of the islands.

"_18_39,sweetheart. Oh, what a year that was."

I looked at the glass unsure I wanted to drink anymore of it, but figured I had nothing to lose, well nothing but the farm anyways. I took another gulp anyways.

Over the next few glasses, I complained and thought aloud progressively from calm and depressed to pissed off and energetic.

"Ugh!" I was drunk as a lightweight like me could get without puking on her shoes, "All blondes are stupid!"

"Excuse me?" Witch Princess asked, she was still lucid even though she was drinking just as much as me.

"cept youse, you're immoral," I slurred.

"I believe you mean 'immortal,'" she corrected me.

"That too."

"My, I didn't realize how terrible you mortals are at holding your alcohol. Oh well, a lesson for next time."

"Youse knows—you know what? I tshink I want that losve potion now."

I was _really _drunk.

"Oh, Chelsea, don't you know? When the Witch Princess offers something, she only offers it once. No second chances," she said, wagging her finger.

"Not cool…"

"Chelsea, perhaps you should go home, and rest. Watch the stars," she suggested, it was then I fell off my chair, "Or just go straight to bed."

The Witch Princess sent me home and got me up on my horse, before I left though she gave me another glass of a bubbling fluid.

"It's a potion to—" she tried t explain, but I gulped it down before finished, "—ease the effects of the alcohol."

"Thanks, Princess!" I said, feeling progressively sober…although I was a bit dizzy.

I rode home with little incident, and immediately went to the stall to put my horse to bed.

"Good night, Rhela," I whispered before sneaking out.

I was concentrating on making myself walk in a straight line when I got close enough to my home to see I had a guest. His hat tipped down to give the appearance that I had a sleeping cowboy leaning against my house.

"Vaughn…?" I asked walking closer.

He stirred and lifted his hat, "Where you been?" he asked when he saw me.

"Uh…" I couldn't exactly tell him I was spending the night with a witch, could I? "I went to the Diner to get some drinks."

"Funny, didn't see you there."

Busted.

"What? Were you looking for me?" I asked, taken aback.

"Sort of, I heard you were spending the night alone."

"As I normally do."

Vaughn's face flushed, "Not what I meant."

I laughed and sat down leaning on the wall of the house and patted the ground next to me, "Sit, boy."

"What am I, your dog?" he asked.

"Sort of."

He chuckled and sat down, "Whatever."

We sat in silence for a bit watching the starry night before us.

"Pretty moon, huh?" I asked, surprised by the sheer size of it, bigger than I had ever seen it before.

"Yeah, pretty bright huh?" he asked.

I nodded and looked towards Vaughn, "Why are you really here?" I asked.

"Like I said, I heard you were going to be alone for the festival tonight, so I came by to keep you company."

"Hate to break it to you, but you're not much company," I laughed, elbowing his arm.

"Well, that just ain't nice," he sneered, socking me back.

The night was filled with our laughter and the owl's coo.

I finally settled down when the sky began spinning. I sighed and laid my head down on Vaughn's shoulder, "Thanks," I said.

I couldn't see Vaughn's face, but I would think from what he said next he was blushing, "What for?"

"Just for coming, I thought for sure you were mad at me again."

"Chels, I couldn't—"

"Shh, I want to say sorry. I'm really sorry for eavesdropping. I shouldn't have," I interrupted him.

"No need to make a big deal out of it."

We sat silent for another moment. What Vaughn had said, about how he couldn't settle down was beginning to scare me. I don't know if it was the alcohol that was making me paranoid or what, but I wrapped my arm around Vaughn's, "Are you really afraid to stay?" I asked him.

I must've taken him by surprise, "What?"

"Do you want to leave, you know…for good?"

He sighed and looked up, "…maybe."

I tightened my grip. I wanted to demand that he never leave, that he stay on this island and keep away from all modes of transportation save a horse. That he should stay with me. But I had no right to say those things.

"At least say goodbye then," I requested.

"Say, goodbye?" he was confused.

"If you ever leave, please just tell me goodbye first. I don't want to wake up one Wednesday and find you aren't here." The thought of it made me want to cry.

"Chelsea…" he paused before going on, "…promise."

I sighed in relief and gave him a two armed bear hug, "Thanks!"

He muttered in response.

We watched the sky for a little longer before we both decided it was time to go home.

"I'll miss my ride if I don't leave soon," he said, standing up.

I nodded and followed his lead. I stumbled on my way up and came close to falling, but Vaughn must've caught me because when I looked up, I close enough to kiss him.

We didn't move or speak for what seemed like a peaceful eternity, just staring at each other, me in surprise and him with a soft gaze.

It must have been the alcohol because I spoke out of impulse, "Promise you won't ever say goodbye," I whispered. I didn't realize it was out loud until her answered.

"I can't do that, Chelsea," he answered. He helped me back to my feet, "Not with the way things are now."

We left each other that night with plenty of what-if's, but one that haunted us both (he would later tell me) was: what would have happened if we let go of our pride, for just that moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dudes, I love you all! If you're reading this, that is ;) Seriously though, I really have to thank everyone who leaves a review or faves or even puts this story on their alert list. Every time I see an email from I squeal like a preteen boy with his first Playboy :D It those little things that fuels the frequent updates. Oh, and I know this may be irrelevant, but that scene with drunk Chelsea and the Witch Princess actually has been running thought my head since the very beginning, before I even decided to write this story. Thanks again for reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume **


	8. Chapter 8: The News

Chapter Eight:

The News

* * *

The very next day, I got the news. I don't remember who told me first, but all I remember is I didn't react the way I was expected, mostly because I was battling a bad hangover. I acted emotionlessly when I learned that Denny proposed to Lanna.

I know I had lost before I learned of the engagement though.

After I heard the news I went to work as I usually did, doing everything slowly because of my aching head and I just wanted to waste time. I wanted to keep busy so I wouldn't have to think of my final defeat.

But Natalie wasn't in on my plan.

Before I go on, I just want to say that I never revealed to Julia and Natalie my efforts in courting Denny. It's not that I didn't trust them, just that I knew they would stop me for my own good. I do wish I had let them, might have saved me some trouble.

"So the ceremony is supposed to be in seven days," Natalie said as I sheered one of my sheep.

"Yeah?" I asked just to prove I was listening.

"Yup! I think its real sweet that he proposed during the Starry Night Festival."

"Uh-huh."

"I heard that it was because of the full moon, do you think that's real?"

"Don't know."

"Okay, what is _up_ with you?" she asked, fed up, "You're acting like a zombie."

"I feel like a zombie, Nat. I drank too much last night," I admitted.

"Really? You don't seem like one to drink much."

"I don't, but I was feeling a bit down."

"Why?"

"I didn't have a date for the festival last night."

"Really? But didn't you watch the stars with Vaughn?"

It didn't occur to me until that moment that I had, and I began to wonder about the full moon theory the Witch Princess told me about, but I didn't feel the need to worry about it.

"I did…but I didn't invite him, he just sorta came…"

"You mean you guys _aren't _dating?"

My eyes widened it shock, "What gave you that idea?" I asked.

"Well, I just assumed…"

"Well, assuming just makes an ass out of you and me."

"Geez, no need to lecture me, Chelsea," Natalie said, "I can see you're in no mood to talk, so I'm just gonna go."

Before I could apologize she was gone. I knew I was going to hear about it from Mark later, but I decided not to worry about it and instead try and relax and enjoy the late Winter day relaxing and fishing in the river that went down my ranch, I wasn't going to look for anyone and I wasn't going anywhere. But there were people who were all too happy to look for _me_.

"Oooh, Chelsea!" Lanna sang as she skipped towards me. Denny was jogging behind her.

"Great…" I muttered just before she reached me. I had long since recovered from my migraine but that didn't mean I was in any way happy to see either of them.

"Hey, Chels, guess what?" Lanna asked once she had my attention.

I didn't answer right away, so she did for me.

"Denny and I are getting married!" she revealed.

"Congrats guys," I said, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, yeah! Oh, but I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

I stared at her speechless. Was she really asking me to be her maid of honor? I couldn't believe it, so I just nodded to try and get over the shock.

"Oh, thank you Chelsea! Meet me at the Café in an hour, kay?" she didn't wait for a response and skipped off much like she came.

I was feeling guilty, and wanted to run after her and tell her that I really couldn't be her maid of honor. Whoever heard of one that tried to destroy a marriage before it even happened? But Denny stopped me from doing that.

"Thanks again, Chelsea," he said, I hadn't realized he was still there, "She really does appreciate it."

"Why ask me?" I asked.

"Because you're her closest friend, and you know Natalie, she isn't into that sort of thing and Julia…well Lanna has never felt comfortable with Julia."

He was right, of course. Natalie wasn't the type to know what a wedding should be made of and Julia had a way of being a bit critical without making it obvious.

"It's…it's not a problem, Denny," I said deciding that I could do this, as my own way of asking Lanna forgiveness.

"I'm, um, sorry too."

"Huh?"

"I know that…Vaughn told me…"

My eyes widened and all that went through my head was that damned cowboy told on me, he told him that I was trying to break them up, how could he? But he told me something else.

"He said you really liked me, said you were a bit upset I never noticed and I…I guess I should have," he said.

I blinked, I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I can't say that I never thought about telling Denny everything right then and there. Telling him that I could make him happier than Lanna ever could—but I knew that wasn't true, so instead I smiled.

"Denny, don't you dare apologize on such a happy day," I scolded him, "There isn't a thing in the world you need to say sorry for to me, so shut up and go join your fiancée or continue to spread the good news, or whatever you were doing."

"Chelsea…thanks! You're a good friend, to both of us," he said before running off.

I met up with Lanna an hour later, just as she told me to do. For a straight week we met there in the afternoons after my ranch work. We picked out a bouquet, she ordered a dress, and we spent days trying t figure out who sat where. There were only a few who felt close enough to Lanna or Denny to attend, but Lana made the biggest fuss over who should sit where.

"Since Mark is the best man he should be in front…oh and Natalie should be with him since they're dating and all," Lanna said a few days before the ceremony.

"How do we even know they'll sit where they're supposed to?" I asked, a bit tried from the day's work. It was already the last day of Winter and I was a bit sad to see the snow go.

"That's your job."

"I was afraid of that."

"Hmm, you're making Vaughn come, right?"

"I think he should at least be there, if he can," I said, at the same time thinking it wouldn't hurt him to smile for the occasion either.

"Okay! So we'll just have him sitting in front with you," Lanna said, scribbling it down.

"Huh?"

"You know, since you two are dating."

"What?"

"Aren't you two going out?"

"No…"

So Natalie wasn't the only one who thought that.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked her.

"Well, you guys just spend a lot of time together," Lanna said.

"He's my friend," my best friend.

"Well…I'm still sitting you two next to each other," the way she said it indicated she wasn't going to change her mind.

"So, the wedding—you know, just to make sure, is Spring 2nd?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"Well, then I don't think Vaughn could make it anyways, it's a Friday."

"I don't care, you're making him come!"

"Why?"

"No one should be alone on a wedding day."

After we finished planning for the day, I went home to get ready for the night's festival and I wondered if Lanna was talking about Vaughn, or me.

At the festival that night, Chen and Charlie hosted the event and passed out bowls of buckwheat noodles. Most everyone was congratulating Denny and Lanna still and asking them details about the upcoming wedding.

I noticed Vaughn standing to the side of the action and decided to say hello.

"Vaughn, what're you doing here by yourself?" I asked approaching him.

"Is it any different than I usually am?" he asked.

I laughed, "No, not really."

"You doing alright?"

"Hmm? Of course I am."

I wasn't really, I had been growling gradually depressed as the date approached, knowing that I would become what I feared the most: a maid of honor.

"You're not too good at lying," Vaughn said.

"Well, it doesn't matter much. As long as Denny and Lanna are happy—I am too."

"Chelsea…"

"Vaughn, really don't worry about me. Concern doesn't look good on you."

"I still want you to be happy."

Before I could respond, Chen thanked everyone for coming and said there was extra Buckwheat flour if anyone wanted some.

"I think I'm going to snag some," I said, "Before Pierre gets it all."

"Go."

I didn't see Vaughn until the next day at the New Year's festival and neither of us mentioned Lanna's wedding again. And the day after that was Lanna and Denny's big day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I'm late. I've spent the last few days working out a virus on my computer. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding Day

Chapter Nine:

Wedding Day

* * *

The Wedding day was upon us and I wasn't ready.

The invitations used to say formal attire required, but Lanna and I quickly realized that not everyone (hardly anyone) had or could afford the wardrobe so it was made optional. But Lanna didn't give me the choice. She bought me a frilly, orange dress with sleeves that refused to stay up and a collar that kept coming down showing what little cleavage I had to offer.

Lanna had me come over to her place early to help her into her dress and so she could help me get ready.

"No offense, Chelsea, but I'd feel better if I did your make up," she said. Just because she said "no offense" doesn't mean it wasn't offensive, but I agreed to it and let her do my hair and make up.

She quickly got me ready and told me to get dressed while she did her hair and that she'd call me when she needed help with putting the dress on. After putting the orange mess Lanna bought me, I looked myself over in the mirror.

"This isn't too bad I guess…" I was talking to myself, "Though this much orange certainly isn't for me," I laughed at myself and wondered what I would look like if I were the one dressing in white.

I sat down at Lanna's table and tried to envision my perfect wedding. It would still be Winter with a light snow. A small group of people would come, and despite hating the Harvest Goddess and anything associated with her, the Witch Princess would be at the church too, watching me finally tie the knot. My dress would be simple, sleeveless, and not as puffy as my maid of honor's dress. I'd walk down the aisle, my head down for half the walk, because I'm nervous, and I'd look up to see my groom, just as nervous and despite himself he would be blushing as much as me. But when we lock eyes, we relax and suddenly the nerves calm and everything is right. Looking to Vaughn would make everything right.

I stood up at the thought and clasped my mouth as if I had said it aloud. I saw Vaughn as my groom. Vaughn, my apathetic cowboy was my dream groom? I shook the thought away and told myself that it wouldn't happen, that I was on some sort of rebound and I was just turning to the closest available man I could think of. I brushed it off, but thinking back, maybe I shouldn't have.

Lanna called me into her room and I preoccupied my thoughts with Lanna's dress, but seeing Vaughn in a tux kept creeping up now and then.

The image was still there when we arrived to the church.

"How do I look, Chelsea?" she asked before letting me inside.

I sighed; she had already asked me at least twenty-four times on the way there. But I smiled and gave her a hug, "You look beautiful," I said, pulling back, "If I didn't know you and Denny were perfect for each other I'd say you were too good for him."

Lanna laughed. She took a deep breath and nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem, Lanna. I'm going to go in first, okay? Then you'll walk in and…" I paused, wishing again this was my wedding, "And you'll see Denny and you'll know that you're doing the right thing."

She nodded and let me open the doors.

I scurried inside, exchanging quick hellos with everyone finding my seat in front, with no one by my side. The seating arrangements were reinforced by Mark, who was sitting to the right of the aisle with Natalie sitting next to him. I wasn't surprised to see Mark in a tux and Natalie in her regular attire, but despite looking so wrong together clothes-wise, when they were holding hands they were the very picture of happiness. I looked to my left and wished that I did force Vaughn to come, even if it wasn't a part of his usual schedule, and his image standing where Denny was then flashed into my head again.

It was at that moment that I thought that maybe, just maybe, Vaughn could be—

Before I finished that thought, the doors opened and Lanna walked down the aisle, only looking to Denny as if he were a dream and he would disappear if she let her focus slip. Once she stepped onto her place next to Denny, Alisa began the ceremony.

"Thank you all for coming on this joyous day…" she started, "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Denny and Lanna."

"Truly we are blessed to witness such a joyous occasion," Nathan announced, "Denny, do you take Lanna as your wife to love and honor for as long as you live?"

Straight to the point that Nathan was.

"Heck yeah!" Denny said.

That man, I never could imagine him saying the traditional "I do."

Nathan turned to the bride, "Lanna, do you take Denny as your husband to love and honor for as long as you life?"

"I do!" Lanna said, she was so excited that she had no control over her volume.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Nathan finished up, "May your life together be blessed with happiness!"

That certainly was quick.

We all clapped for the happy couple as they took each other's hand and exchanged their first kiss as husband and wife.

We all filed outside and once assembled, Lanna, the blushing bride, held her husband's hand and addressed her witnesses.

"Thanks for coming, everybody! I'm so happy right now!" she said, all smiles.

I was towards the back I let Lanna have her spotlight and tried to stay out of the limelight in my orange dress when I heard a familiar entrance.

"Ta-da!" the Harvest Goddess had appeared in the pond, "They look so happy together!" she exclaimed looking to the couple.

"They do, huh?" I asked under my breath.

"Well, here's my gift to them—for their prosperity," she said just before the church's bell began to ring.

"Ah! The bell!" Nathan said looking up, "You two are destined to be happy together!"

Denny and Lanna laughed and looked to each other, so obviously in love. So much so that it made my heart ache knowing that I was still alone.

Lanna and Denny had a bit of a party at the Diner where most of the younger villagers attended. Even Sabrina stopped by to give her congratulations them and so did Pierre. I found myself gravitating towards the two, since they were the few who were single much like myself.

"Hello, Chelsea," Sabrina said, "You look…nice."

"Very orange," Pierre said, holding back a laugh.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," I said, sitting down to join their table, "What's up you two?"

"Nothing, I just thought to stop by, to be polite," Sabrina explained.

"I wanted to try out what food Denny and Lanna choose for this event," Pierre admitted, "I should have known it was going to be mostly fish."

I laughed, "Yup, that's Denny and Lanna for ya."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

We all laughed. To be frank, I had never talked to Sabrina or Pierre very much in the time that they moved to the island and it was refreshing talking with them, eventually the topic came up of the pervious day's festival.

"I ate so fast I almost chocked!" I said, referring to the rice cakes.

"That's right! Taro had to help you out," Sabrina recalled.

"Ha! Just goes to show that you should slow down and enjoy your food," Pierre said, "By the way, Taro gave me all the extra rice he had, and quite frankly I can't finish it all. Will any of you ladies like to take some off my hands?"

"I will, Pierre. I have a few dishes I've wanted to try out that includes rice," I said.

"Excellent. Come by and get them later tonight."

"Oh that reminds me! I must be getting home, it has to be late and father will come looking for me if I don't come home soon," Sabrina said, standing up.

"Boy, living with your dad must suck," I said, remembering my own parents, "I'm glad I live on my own."

"Really? You don't miss your family? I certainly do," Pierre said.

"Well, I miss my siblings…not so much the 'rents though."

"Maybe you should visit them sometime," Sabrina suggested, "Or maybe a phone call?"

"They won't respond to my phone calls," I laughed, trying to make it look like less of a problem than it was. But at the same time I wondered if anyone knew what had happened to me, I had called my older sister to tell him that I had arrived safely on a new island and started a farm but that was a year before almost to the day. I figured I'd call the next day to tell them that I hadn't died just yet.

"That's so sad…"

"No it isn't. Anyways, let's go get that rice Pierre."

"Okay, but first we should say goodbye to the bride and groom," Pierre said.

"I'll go with you two," Sabrina said.

We walked up to the two and said our congratulations once more and told them goodbye. Lanna thanked me again for all my help and that she hoped to be my maid of honor when the time came. I thought that she should have said _if _that time ever came.

I carried that rice in a sack home and stuffed it into my fridge before finally taking that orange monstrosity off and rubbing my feet numb so the sores that my shoes had left wouldn't be as painful. After washing my face and changing into more comfortable clothes I went searching in my drawers by the phone for my parent's number. I had found it and tried dialing it but hung up after the third ring.

"I doubt they want to hear from me at all—let alone this late," I told myself as I buried myself under the covers, "Maybe I'll call Charlotte tomorrow," I yawned before falling asleep.

But the last thing I saw was Vaughn at the altar.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally back on schedule...hopefully. By the way, I used the script from the wedding directly from the game.  
**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Phone Call

Chapter Ten:

Phone Call

* * *

Spring third, I got up with a mission: call Charlotte.

Immediately I went to my phone and dug through the mess of papers to try and find her number, but the best I could muster was a work number.

"Well, might as give it a shot," I said, hoping she wouldn't answer so I could just leave a message. Just as I was dialing the number, there was a knock on my door. I put down the receiver and went to answer.

"Hello," I greeted when I saw that the visitor was a stranger, a man with a brown ponytail and blonde tips, "Can I help you?"

"I—uh, just wanted to…er….introduce myself. But…but if this is a bad time…" he seemed to have trouble talking.

I tilted my head in question when I realized that I hadn't changed, I looked down and found I was in an extra-large t-shirt…and not much else.

I blushed, "Uh…excuse me," I said closing the door and scrambling around my home for something clean.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see he was still there. "I'm sorry about that," I apologized, "Please, come in. I'm Chelsea by the way."

"Thanks…uh, I already knew that," he said coming in, "And I'm Cliff."

"Well, Cliff, what brings you to the island?"

"Just visiting. I live in Mineral Town and we've heard a lot about the island and Chance Ranch over there, so I thought I'd come and check it out."

"Really? You've heard of my ranch?"

Shocker.

"Yeah, everyone there loves your crops."

I laughed. I wasn't the one caring for the crops, that was Mark most of the time. So I told Cliff. "You should tell him that, he'd be thrilled."

"So what do you do?" he asked.

"It isn't like I do desk work all day, I care for the animals."

"Oh, I don't hear much about the dairy products up there."

I rolled my eyes. I was quite proud of my animals' products we produced the best damn wool and milk you ever heard of.

"Maybe because we get a lot of that from the farm up there…maybe you should try secondary products?" Cliff said, he looked apologetic for saying anything.

"Uhhh…" I wanted to say something sarcastic, seeing as I wasn't in a state to take criticism gracefully, but it occurred to me: his idea was a good one, "I'll take it into consideration."

Cliff said his goodbyes after that, and I followed him out the door to do my work for the day. Afterwards, I went to see Gannon about Makers.

"Well, first you'll need a Maker Shed," he told me, "Than if ya bring me some Adamantite, than I can make the Makers easy."

"I see…well I can afford the Maker Shed now, so can I just make an order today?" I asked, "I'll go to the mines later and mine that Ada-whatsit stuff later."

"Adamantite."

"Yeah, that."

"Okay, that'll be 30,000 with your lumber."

Despite the steep price, I paid without complaint, and went home.

Once back inside, I decided to try and cook something with all the rice Pierre had given me. All I had in my fridge though was all that rice and a few bottles of milk.

"I could make porridge I guess…" I said aloud.

That's when it hit me. I left the fridge and rushed to my calendar to check the date. It was just as I thought; it was the third and Vaughn's birthday.

"Ugh, he's never here on his birthday!" I complained. The only reason I even knew the date was because I had to beat it out of him. It got me thinking about who he spent the occasion with.

I wondered if he was as lonely as Denny thought he was and if that meant he was alone. I decided to at least try and do something.

I figured Mirabelle and Julia would know where he was.

They were confused why I wanted to talk to him.

"We have one of the inns he stays at. He left it in case of emergency…is there something wrong with your animals, Chelsea?" Mirabelle asked.

I shook my head no, "It's his birthday today."

"Really?" Julia asked, "I didn't know that."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wish him a happy birthday, here's the phone number. Just tell him happy birthday for us," Mirabelle said handing me a slip of paper.

"Can do. Thanks guys."

"Your welcome."

I got home and called, the clerk of an inn answered.

"Hello, Green Hill Inn, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, I wanted to talk to one of your guests. His name is Vaughn…" I told him, suddenly nervous.

"Oh, yes I see him often. I'll connect him to you, may I ask for a name first?"

"It's Chelsea."

"Ohhh, well hold on just one sec, Chelsea," he said putting me on hold. Something about his tone of voice told me he knew something I didn't.

It wasn't long until I heard a voice on the other end again.

"Chelsea? Why are you calling?"

It was Vaughn.

"I…uh…" I couldn't respond right away, Vaughn's image from the day before was distracting me. I had to shake it away before getting back on track, "I wanted to say happy birthday!"

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah! So how old are you anyways?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to ask that."

"Not to a girl, but its fine if you ask a guy," I laughed.

"I'm not telling," he blurted.

"Aw, why not?"

"'Cause it ain't your business."

"When it comes it you, it is."

It was meant to be a joke but I came across too strongly, it made me blush.

"Since, you know, you're my friend," I explained.

"Right…" he was either embarrassed or upset, I couldn't tell by his voice alone.

"Um…Mirabelle and Julia say happy birthday," I said.

"So that's how you got this number," he said putting two and two together.

"Yeah…oh and I'll give you your gift next week."

"You don't need to give me anything."

"I know, but I want to."

"Fine."

I laughed, "You act like you hate it but I know somewhere down there you like it when I'm nice to you."

"More than you know."

"Huh?"

"I'll talk to you later, Chelsea," he said quickly.

"What? Oh…um, okay. See you later, Vaughn," I said before hanging up.

I sighed and asked myself why our conversation was so rocky when I noticed the piece of paper with my sister's office number scrawled on it.

"I was supposed to call…" I remembered. I looked to see the clock; it was already 5:30, "I guess I could leave a message…" I reasoned picking the phone up again.

It only rang twice before a woman answered.

"Dr. Winter's office, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Can I speak with Dr. Winter please?" I asked my heart beating faster with every word.

"Name please?"

"Chelsea."

I heard muffled chatter on the other end before she got back to me, "I'm sorry, Chelsea, but she's with another patient right now, if you leave—"

"What? Chelsea?!" I heard a yell from the other end, "Give me the phone Luanne!"

Luanne must have put her hand over the receiver because her response was hard to hear, "But you need to go see Mr. Rivers."

"Just give me the damn phone!"

I heard a crash and a small yelp just before a new voice came over the phone.

"Chelsea? Chelsea Winter is that you?" asked the voice, it was at that point I knew it was Charlotte.

"Hey, sis. Yeah it is," I said, still getting over what I heard over the phone, "What's up?"

"What's up? _What's up_?!"

She didn't sound happy.

"I don't hear from you for over a year and all you can say is 'What's up?' What the hell, Chelsea?! You don't call any of us for a year after suddenly telling us that you were shipwrecked and all you can say is, 'what's up?'" Charlotte yelled. She defiantly wasn't happy.

"I know…I know, I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh, you better be sorry because I'm gonna, I'm gonna—!" my sister stopped yelling and I could hear her sigh, "Oh, Chelsea I'm just glad to hear your voice."

She sounded close to tears, and so was I.

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte! I should've called or something. I just—"

"Doesn't matter. Point is you called me, and this time you are giving us your number."

That's right I never gave my family my new phone number.

"I know, I'll give it to you just…don't you have to go see someone?"

"Huh?"

"A patient?"

"Patient…oh! Mr. Rivers! I completely forgot about him."

I laughed, "Go to work than. I'll leave your number with your sectary."

"She's a nurse," Charlotte corrected me.

"Whatever she is, I'll give it to her."

"Okay…you are going to give her the right number?"

"I promise."

"Okay…well then," Charlotte said, reluctant to leave, "I love you, Chelsea."

It had been a while since I heard those words from anyone. That made the tears spill over.

"Love you too," I said struggling to keep my voice steady.

"I'll call you as soon as I'm done with Mr. Rivers."

"Okay."

"I'm giving the phone to Luanne, now. She'll take your number," Charlotte explained, "Talk to you soon."

"Yeah, talk to you soon."

After giving Luanne my phone number I relaxed and hung up. And it wasn't even an hour before Charlotte and I were on the phone again, talking about the year we had missed. It was the best feeling to know that I could still talk to my sister like we had seen each other just the day before. I told her everything, everything besides chasing Denny, and she told me all about the office she was working in and how much she loved her job but hated her boss.

Soon, we were calling each other regularly, and it only took that one phone call to make us act like sisters again. And it made me happy I had unconditional love just one phone call away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so hopefully I can get back to the daily updates now, since life has cooled off for the moment. I don't like adding original characters unless I feel it's absolutely necessary for a plot**, **so I'm sorry for adding Charlotte, but she's the only OC in this story. Promise. I also wanted to ask a favor of you all: do you think I have too much, or too little dialogue? It's always bee a problem with me and I'm still looking for a happy medium. Thank you in advance :)**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume  
Charlotte Winter belongs to Twilights Lily**


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Birthday

Chapter Eleven:

Happy Birthday

* * *

I got home late the Tuesday after for the third night in a row, but Charlotte answered anyways. I had changed into my sleep-wear when I sat down against my home's wall with the bulk of the phone in my lap and the receiver between my shoulder and ear. As I waited for her to pick up I combed my hair.

"Hello?" Charlotte answered.

I put the comb down and held the receiver with my hand, "Hey, Charlotte!"

"Chelsea! Did you have dance rehearsal today?" she asked.

"Ugh, yes. Lanna's been working us like dogs! But I can see why Alisa and Nathan put her in charge; she's good."

"I still don't see why you have to do this festival thing."

"It's for the Harvest Goddess."

"I didn't know you were religious," she laughed.

And truth was—well, still is—I wasn't. It's just when you knew the Harvest Goddess personally like I did, you can't exactly get away with missing her birthday, that, and the strawberries weren't mature enough, so I couldn't just give her that.

"It's just a favor to Nathan and Alisa," I told her.

"You're far too kind."

"Just a bit."

We laughed.

"I just don't know how I'm going to find a date…" I mused.

"You need a date?"

"Well…yes. At the end of the day we're supposed to dance with him—"

"Or her."

"Or her," I laughed. Charlotte, ever the civil rights-activist, "And we leave an offering at the statue together."

"Oh, well what are you giving her?"

"A flower."

"That's it?"

"Trust me she'll like it…the only thing she'd love more are strawberries."

"Oookay. Yeah, you're defiantly _not _religious, sis," she said, I could hear a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "So who will you invite?"

"I don't know, almost every person my age is in a relationship."

"Sounds like the island likes to play matchmaker."

I laughed, "Yeah, no kidding."

"What about that chef you were telling me about?"

"He's single, but Sabrina was thinking of taking him, since she doesn't have much of an option either…"

"Hmm, what about that mentor of yours…what was his name?"

"Vaughn?" I asked, and wondered if that would work, "What day is it today?" I asked.

"Tuesday."

"Then he'll be here tomorrow. Yeah, you know I think I'll ask Vaughn—hopefully he'll say yes."

"Oh, who can resist your charms?

Denny.

"I'll ask tomorrow, he should be in a good mood since I'm giving him his present too," I said.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks," I yawned, "I'm tired, talk with you tomorrow."

"Kay. Good night."

"Night."

I hung up and put the phone back on its desk and jumped in bed. I was thinking about the Harvest Goddess Festival and our dance moves, but most of all, I was thinking about Vaughn. I still thought about him most of the time in a more—how should I put this, romantic way. It wasn't just seeing him at the altar, but there were other things. For example: what would it be like if we kissed? Or if we went on a date? Or even—well, I'm not going any deeper with that last thought.

But the most prominent questions was how serious were all these thoughts. I continue make myself believe that I loved or even liked him in that romantic sort of way, because I had the same daydreams about Denny, and I knew that was just desperation and lust. So what made Vaughn any different? He's just a friend I told myself whenever the images wandered into my mind, just a friend.

But friends could go a festival together easy, so that's why the next morning I went to see him at Mirabelle's shop.

"Good morning, Mirabelle," I greeted her as I stepped inside.

"Why, good morning Chelsea! You're here early, what can I do you for?" she asked from behind the counter.

"Oh, I just thought I'd stop by before work, since I can't exactly escape afterwards. Lanna wants to have a final practice before the sun goes down at my ranch."

"What?" Julia asked, overhearing this, "When is it?" she asked.

"'Round four I think."

"Oh…well I guess I better go tell Elliot that I can't make it to dinner tonight. See you later guys," Julia said leaving the store.

"You girls are working so hard, I can't wait to see you perform tomorrow!" Mirabelle said.

I laughed, "I just can't wait to get it over with."

"Well, good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said before turning my attention to Vaughn.

He had been in the room for the entire conversation but hadn't said a word. He was pretending to read a paper. I say pretend because I saw his eyes dart back down when I looked to him.

"Hey, Vaughn," I greeted him.

"Hey," he said, not looking up.

I rolled my eyes and took the paper.

"Hey!"

"You going to be here tomorrow?" I asked, holding the paper out of reach.

"Give it back, Chelsea."

No nonsense as always, it made me laugh.

"Nope, not until you answer a few questions."

He sighed, "Fine. Yes, I'm going to be here."

"Sweet, so you want to go to the Harvest Goddess Festival with me?"

His face went red, "You want me to go?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun! We can give our gift to the Goddess together."

He looked away, "I don't believe in the Goddess much."

I smiled, "Well, that doesn't matter. We could still have fun can't we?"

"I guess so," he admitted.

"Then you'll go?"

"Only if I get my statements back."

"This?" I asked holding the paper up, "Sure thing, buddy!"

I handed it back to him.

"I'll…uh, pick you up tomorrow then," he said, smiling.

"Tomorrow then!" I said.

I waved goodbye and left the shop to do my work. I was all smiles until, while I was collecting eggs, that it occurred to me that Vaughn might have seen the festival as a date.

I sighed and continued work, "The questions is, Chelsea," I said thinking aloud, "Do you?"

I hadn't come up with an answer when the door to the chicken coop opened. Lanna popped her head in.

"Geez, Chelsea, rehearsal's at _your _place and you're still late!" she said.

"Oh no! Is it four already?" I asked, completely unaware of the time.

"Yes."

I really needed a watch, I thought.

Okay, let's go dance then," I said placing the last of the eggs in a basket, "Let me just bring this inside, I'll ship it once we're done."

"Fine, just hurry!"

I ran outside with the basket and put it in the fridge when something occurred to me.

"Vaughn's gift! I completely forgot!" I yelled at myself. I moaned and wondered if I could whip it up and give it to him before Lanna got too mad at me.

"Chelsea?!" Lanna's call wasn't a good sign.

"Damn it, I'll just make it later tonight," I told myself as I rushed outside.

Lanna didn't let us go until six. We were all exhausted and couldn't wait to go home. All I wanted to do was go to bed, but I had one more thing to do.

I went inside and started making Vaughn his belated birthday gift when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked answering.

"Hey, Chelsea, did you find a date?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah," I yawned, "Vaughn said yes. Listen, Charlotte, I'm beat, I need to do one more thing and then I'm going straight to bed."

"Oh, no problem, but can I ask you something first?" she asked.

"Shoot."

"Do you want to come visit me next week? I've got Friday and the rest of next week off, maybe you'd like to spend it with me. Can you get next week off?"

I paused before answering. I didn't know if I could miss a whole week, and I certainly wasn't looking forward to the trip there.

"I don't know, Charlotte…"

"Come on! I haven't seen you in over a year and I haven't spent more than three days with you since you graduated. Can't you get your ranch hand to cover for you?"

"I can ask, I guess…"

"Yay! Thank you, Chels. Okay, I'll let you go now, good night."

"Night."

I hung up and went back to the kitchen. I thought, maybe I can finally keep my promise to Vaughn.

When I finished I knew where he would be, I went straight to the beach.

I saw him where he usually hangs around at night. I was too tired to call out to him so I just walked up behind him.

"Evenin' Vaughn," I said.

I didn't mean to, but I must've have scared him because he spun around so fast his hat became crooked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Vaughn! I didn't mean to scare you," I said.

"No, no. I wasn't…you just," he tried to explain, "Its okay, I was just thinking," he gave up.

"Oh…about what?"

"Just…well just stuff."

"Stuff?" I asked incredulous.

"Stuff," he answered.

"Well, whatever you were thinking about, I have something for you," I said, holding out the bowl of porridge I had just made, "Ta-da! Happy birthday."

"Chels…you really didn't have to," he said, but he was smiling underneath that hat.

"But I wanted to now eat it before it goes bad."

He took the gift and thanked me.

I yawned, "I wish I could stay Vaughn but I'm so tired. I have to get up early for tomorrow anyways."

"Yeah, I got it. I'll pick you up tomorrow then," he said, "See you then."

"See you tomorrow," I said before leaving.

The next morning, just after I got dressed, Vaughn came inside.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning, cowboy," I laughed.

"I think I came a bit early,"

"Why's that?"

"Because I saw Nathan and Alisa leaving for the Meadow on the way here, I don't think they've started setting up yet."

"Well, it is six. The festival doesn't start till ten."

"I should just…"

"You could just stay in here until I'm done with work, than we can go to the meadow. How does that sound?" I asked before he could finish.

He smiled, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay! I'll come in when I'm done."

I met up with Mark outside, "Let's hurry up and get work over with. I want to go to the festival already," he said when he saw me.

I laughed, "Yeah, me too. But before we go…"

"Hm?"

"Can you take care of the farm for me next week? I want to go visit my sister in town."

"Uh…I think I would need some help."

"Well, I'm sure Natalie wouldn't mind helping out, and I don't think Denny would care either. Plus, I'll pay you an extra 1500 G for your trouble."

"Deal!" Mark said shaking my hand, "When do you leave?"

"I'm hoping tonight…" I said, thinking it over for the first time.

"Why so soon?"

"Because I want to see her as soon as possible," I lied, there was another, more embarrassing, reason.

"Well, okay, I hope you have fun."

"Me too. Now let's get to work."

When we finally finished I went home to get Vaughn and tell him we could leave. Walking to the Meadow, I confessed about being nervous.

"Don't be, you'll do fine," he reassured me.

"I hope you're right, Vaughn…"

"You've got the gift?"

"Oh, yeah, it's in my bag."

"Just to be sure, we dance at the end and then give the gift?"

"That's it."

"Simple enough."

We crossed the bridge into the Meadow and mingled among the guests before beginning to dance.

Vaughn was right, I did fine. At least there weren't any obvious mistakes and it was all done and over with soon enough. Nathan and Lanna had set it up so we would finish the number in front of our dates, so all we had to do was extend a hand to begin dancing again.

"You were pretty good," Vaughn said as we swayed together.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks, I'm happy that it's over with."

"Won't you have to do it again next year?"

I groaned, "Don't remind me."

He laughed.

We danced a bit more in silence, spinning and avoiding collisions with the other couples.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I eventually asked.

"Depend what it is," he responded.

"Nothing big, I was just wondering if I can come with you to town tonight."

"Why do you want to go to town?"

"To see my older sister."

"I didn't know you even had a sister."

We spun around.

"Well, I have two brothers too."

"I guess I can take you with me. Sure."

"Thank you so much Vaughn!" I said hugging him as we moved about.

"It isn't that big of a deal," he said being modest, "When you coming back?"

"I was hoping that I'd come back with you Wednesday morning."

"I usually leave town Tuesday night…"

"That works too! We can meet back up then to come back to the island."

"I…uh, yeah, sure that sounds fine"

The music quieted down and Nathan spoke, "It is time to give our gifts to the goddess!" he announced, "Please line up in pairs in front of the statue.

Natalie and Mark were first in line, while Vaughn and I were second to last, just in front of Pierre and Sabrina.

When it was our turn, Alisa instructed us to place our gift on the altar. I looked over the offering already there and noticed that there was a bell, a large fish, and a turnip that I assumed Mark had saved for the occasion.

I placed the flower on the altar and bent my head in prayer I had to elbow Vaughn to get him to do the same thing.

Alisa began her prayer thanking the Harvest Goddess and blessing this day. I opened one eye to check on Vaughn to see that he had done the same thing. I struggled to keep myself from laughing out loud as he smiled.

The festival finally ended and Vaughn walked me home.

"Have you packed?" he asked when we arrived.

"Not yet…I didn't think I'd actually get to go," I admitted.

"Then go do that, I'll wait for you out here."

I nodded and went inside. I was so excited that I called my sister first and told her I'd be on my way that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, long chapter, sorry! It was longer than I expected...Oh, and I really do suck at titling chapters don't I?**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natusme**

**Charlotte Winter belongs to Twilights Lily  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Lullaby

Chapter Twelve:

Lullaby

* * *

After calling Charlotte and telling her I'd be at the docks early morning, I looked in my wardrobe for something nice to change into.

I knew at once that I didn't want Charlotte seeing me as a farmer. It went back to my insecurities, the very reasons why I left for a new home. My sister was a doctor, both my brothers were in law (whether it was interpreting it or enforcing it) and what had I done with my life? I had thrown away my education for the country and farming for a family I hardly knew but came to love.

I didn't and I don't regret starting my ranch, but I was embarrassed by it. And I think my parents were too.

I decided to change my outfit, I admit I didn't have many clothes other than comfortable work clothes, but I did have one thing, besides my maid of honor dress, that could make me look like a professional, instead of a hick.

I took out my pantsuit.

Chen had received it over a year before by mistake and sold it to me at a discount. At the time, I thought I would need it since I was planning on leaving the island once Mr. Taro and his family didn't need me, I figured that I needed the suit to find a real job.

I'm glad it never happened, but I was also happy that I finally had a chance to use it.

I threw it on and dropped my favorite bandanna on the floor in my rush as I clipped my hair and packed a spare bag full of clothes and other supplies.

I went outside to see Vaughn still waiting for me. He did a double take when he saw me.

"Let's go then!" I said bouncing into step.

"Oh no, no, no," Vaughn protested, holding out his arm to block my path, "You aren't going anywhere in _that_."

"That's wrong with this?" I asked looking at the outfit.

"It isn't you Chelsea."

"That's the point!"

Vaughn pinched the bridge of his nose, like he usually did when he was annoyed with me, "Go change."

"No."

"Go, or I'm not taking you!"

I glared at him while he stared me down. Vaughn had a longer lasting will than I did; I soon turned away, "Fine," I said going back inside.

I quickly changed into a yellow shirt and shorts, what I usually wore for work minus the orange button up. I let my hair down but still yearned for something different, so I put my hair in low pig-tails. Just as I was about to leave I saw my bandanna and picked it up. I tied it around my wrist as I went back outside.

"Better?" I asked, holding out my arms so he could look the adjustment over.

"Much, now let's go."

By the time we arrived our ride was already at the dock.

"Yo, Vaughn! You ready to leave?" asked one of the sailors from ship's deck, "Oh ho? Who do we have here?"

He headed down to the dock to greet us. When he reached us he took my bag and hand, "A beauty is boarding our ship? How grand," he said, kissing my hand.

I blushed and blabbered nonsense, in shock of what happened.

The sailor laughed and Vaughn scowled.

"Cool it," he warned.

The sailor nodded, "Got it cowboy. Anyways, if you plan to take her aboard she better be willing to pay."

Pay? I didn't know that, "Oh, let me get my money then," I said motioning to grab my bag.

"I've got it," Vaughn said before I could reach it, he handed the sailor some cash and grabbed my hand to lead me onto the ship, and on the way he grabbed my bag from the sailor's hand.

"Let me pay you back," I said.

"No."

I heard the sailor mumble something as we walked past but I didn't quite catch it.

Once we got going, I stayed inside the cabin and tried to keep myself distracted by talking to Vaughn, or reorganizing my bag and its contents, or just trying to sleep. None of it really worked.

"Why are you so restless?" he asked.

"No reason," I said, at this point I started pacing around the room.

He sighed and put his book down. After a moment, he got a look on his face, one that said he had figured it out, "You don't like boats, huh?"

I stopped in my tracks and hastily shook my head, "N-no."

"Chelsea, don't lie."

I hugged myself and refused to look at him, "Okay, so I'm scared. Sue me."

"Is that why you wanted me to take you?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

Vaughn looked as if he wanted to say something, but he was having trouble as to what, "There isn't any reason to."

"Thanks…but there's really no use telling me that."

"Why's that?"

I paused, I wondered if it was wise to confide in Vaughn, but before I could decide I started talking, "I didn't come to Sunny Island by choice. Mr. Taro, his family, and I were all shipwrecked there."

"I…didn't know that."

"We don't talk about it much—at least I don't."

"Have you been on a boat since then?"

"No…"

He didn't say anything at first, but he didn't really have to, I thought, what could he say to make the dread go away?

"If anything happens," he began, "I'm here for you."

Somehow, that was it.

I smiled and sighed in relief, "Thanks. I mean it. I…I feel better actually," I admitted.

"Good," he said smiling.

I walked over to his side and sat down, "So what're you reading?"

We discussed his book and other things before finally returning to bed. At first I couldn't sleep, afraid of what would happen if I shut my eyes, terrified that a storm would find us and destroy our ship much like the last time—only this time I feared I wouldn't be so lucky. But the thought of Vaughn being in the same room, only a few steps away, comforted me, and I hate admitting it, even now, that his steady breathing was my lullaby that night.

The next morning we arrived in the city early. I told Vaughn that my sister was supposed to meet me soon.

'Hey, Vaughn!" called out one of the sailors, "We're leaving for Green Hill soon, make sure you're on board."

"Got it!" Vaughn called back.

"You don't have to wait with me you know," I told him.

"I don't mind."

"I just don't want you to get left behind."

"I won't."

We waited in silence for a moment. I think he was about to speak when there was a hi-pitched squeal in the background. We both winced and looked in the direction from where it came from.

"Chelsea!"

There was Charlotte, spastically hopping up and down and waving both hands to make sure I would notice her. My older sister was—is, quite the character, and we look like each other, only difference really was she wore her hair up in a clip and usually wore skirts and dresses, but there was one more prominent difference.

"She's a midget," Vaughn blurted when he saw her.

I punched him and told him to hush, "She's just short," I defended.

Charlotte ran up to us and caught me in a hug almost knocking me down. She didn't let got until I could give her the two armed hug she was expecting from me.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she said, holding me still but looking me over, "You look great!"

I was surprised, 'I…I do?"

"Of course! I've known you all your life, Chels, and this is the first time I've seen you so…well, _you_."

I blushed and looked to Vaughn, who was smiling in triumph.

"You look good too," I said, changing the subject.

She laughed, "Don't I?" she asked letting go and giving me a model's pose.

That was defiantly a Charlotte move, she was always more confident than me.

"I better go. See ya Chelsea," Vaughn said making a move to leave, suppose I should have warned him that Charlotte wasn't the type just to let him leave.

"Hold it, buddy. You're not leaving without a few introductions," Charlotte ordered, "I'm Dr. Charlotte Winter, and you?"

Vaughn looked bewildered, "Doctor?"

"That's right, now you tell me your name."

"Vaughn."

"Oh? Short and sweet. I like your boyfriend Chels."

"Eh?" I couldn't believe she said that.

"Now I defiantly should go."

Vaughn took his leave and boarded the ship, I waved goodbye and quickly turned back to my sister.

"He isn't my boyfriend," I told her.

"I know—you would've told me, but he will be," she teased.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I just have a sixth sense about these sorts of things, now come on! We can go to that little coffee shop we used to love so much."

I had completely forgotten about the existence of coffee, they didn't have much of it on the island.

"Let's go!" I said eager to get my hands on a cup.

Once there, Charlotte and I ordered and sat down at a table by the door.

"So, what's new my sister?" she asked straight away.

"I've told you everything."

"Oh no you haven't. I know you well enough to know when you're holding something back, even over the phone."

"Is this what this whole trips about?"

"Somewhat."

I groaned and leaned back in my chair, "I should've have never called you," I joked.

"That's your fault," she laughed, "Now talk."

"Well…recently, I think I was dumped," I said, but then came up with a better word, "No, rejected fits better."

"How?"

"He married another girl."

"Ooooh. Well, that certainly is…bad."

"It's no big deal though," I said, feigning nonchalance, "He always loved her first. But what really bothers me is…"

"Is…?" she urged.

"I tried to break them up."

"Ouch."

"Yeah…"

"There's something else, huh?"

I sighed and figured I'd tell all, "I don't know what it feels like to be in love. Lust, I know, but love…"

"Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea. Don't you know? No one really knows what love feels like."

"Then how…?"

"You just know. And there are all sorts of love too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Charlotte began, leaning in, "I've heard of gradual love, or moments where a person realizes that they're in love, and even love at first sight."

"That first sight stuff is bull crap."

She laughed, "It sounds like something straight out of a fairy book, but trust me, there's proof."

"You're kidding."

"Nope! I was reading a study the other day, and the research team was trying to figure out what part of the brain triggers imprinting."

"That werewolf thing?"

"No, no, no! It's sort of how a duck thinks whatever it sees first after it hatches is its mom."

"What has that got to do with love at first sight?"

"Well, there's two kinds, one is filial imprinting: the duck thing, and the other sexual—"

Which leads right back to lust."

"Oh hush. Anyways, there are animals, like zebra, that know exactly what sort of mate they want. Well in the study, they found the brain part that lights up, and they soon found it in other species like dogs and monkeys, and then, this is the interesting part, they found that the same phenomenon happens in humans!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Apparently, there are a few people who really do love at first sight! It's mostly males though."  
"Huh, interesting."

"I know, right?" she laughed.

I laughed too.

The week went by much too fast. Charlotte and I were teenagers again; sleepovers, makeovers, shopping, gossiping and prank calling filled our week. We talked about true love a lot too and Charlotte said something that has been stuck with me ever since.

"Follow love and it will flee, flee love and it will follow," she said.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I did!"

I didn't believe her and it showed.

"Fine, it's an old proverb a friend told me."

That following Tuesday night we left for the dock and she waited with me for Vaughn. She didn't know that I was afraid to travel alone by boat that was a secret reserved for Vaughn and him alone. No one else would know.

It wasn't hard to find him, he was really the only one dressed in mostly black and in cowboy boots. I smiled when I spotted him.

"Hey, Vaughn!" I called out.

He turned at his name and acknowledged me with a head nod, we walked towards him.

"Thanks for meeting me here," I said.

"It's no problem."

"Well! Isn't that sweet?" Charlotte giggled, "Anyway, Chels, I suppose this is goodbye. Call me when you get home, kay?"

"Okay, thanks for letting me stay at your place."

"Psh, it was a pleasure to have you," she pulled me into a hug, "Gonna miss you."

I squeezed, "You can visit whenever you want, and you're always welcome."

"I'm going to hold you to that!"

We laughed and let go.

"Love you Chelsea. Get home safe."

I nodded, "I love you too. And you too."

"Bye then! Oh, and bye to you too, Vaughn. It was nice talking to you for all of five seconds!" she laughed, "Take good care of my little sister, you hear?"

"I always do," Vaughn said.

"Wow, a real gentleman, I like you! You have a brother?"

"Charlotte!"

She laughed and told us that she was only kidding, well, sort of. She laughed again and walked away, waving goodbye.

"Your sister's a real character," Vaughn said once she was gone.

I laughed, "Yup, but that's why I love her."

"Must be nice, having a sibling you can trust."

I nodded, "It is," I admitted. I knew that he was thinking of the family he didn't have, or never got to know, "But it's great to be able to find trust in other people too."

"Huh, I guess that's true."

I smiled, "Good! Now that we agree we can get on board!"

I grabbed his arm and we boarded the ship, ready to return home.

That night, his breathing acted as a lullaby once more, and I secretly wished that it could be like that every night.

* * *

**Author's Note: So. Very. Tired. Just to be clear, there is no real study (that I know of) about imprinting. In this chapter though you get to see how much of a psych dork I am. :)**

**P.S. I love allusions ^.^  
**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume**

**Charlotte Winter belongs to Twilights Lily  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Realization

Chapter Thirteen:

Realization

* * *

When I got back that morning, I found Mark already at work and trying to round up the chickens. He asked Mr. Taro about the weather and it was going to rain, so he was rounding them up, but they got out of the fence.

"How'd they knock down the stones?" I asked him later.

"They didn't your horse did. And it started running all over the place and I couldn't get it back in the stable and then the sheep kept running away and the cows just wouldn't budge!" Mark told the story in one breath, "Never leave me alone with the animals."

I laughed, "Will do."

My second year on the island went without a hitch. Everyone knew my name, the farm was thriving, and everyone was happy. Island of Happiness and all that, right? Though, I never considered myself "happy."

But what reason wasn't there to be happy? I was successful, popular, and I was discovering new and valuable things with my new hobby: mining. I still fished, a lot, just not as much as I used to, it was mostly something I did when I was in need for some solitude.

I didn't understand what was wrong with me until Julia and Elliot's wedding. They were married Summer twenty-third on a bright, sunny morning with family and friends in attendance. I remember sitting with Mark and Natalie afterwards, and that's when it hit me; I knew they were next.

Late Fall, Natalie and Mark married. And I found myself wondering: who was next? Pierre and Sabrina—I didn't think so at the time but the idea that I would marry last, or worst never, had me panicked. I didn't want to forever be a bride's maid.

The next day I did what I always did when I was too frantic, I fished. And when that didn't work, when only memories of a groom that never was flooded my mind, I rushed to the mines so I could concentrate on my survival, rather then my love life.

I worked for a little while, but once I started finding blue stones I began imaging a blue feather being offered to me by a faceless man.

"I'm too desperate!" I yelled out in the mines. I couldn't take it any longer, so I ran out of the cave and back into the low light of evening.

I was exhausted, about to faint when I walked into the forest and spotted Vaughn. The sight of him put a spring in my step as I approached him.

"Hey Vaughn. You're still here?" I asked, it was Thursday and getting late.

Before he could respond a pack of wild dogs came out to the clearing.

"Whoa!"

He smiled, "They're friendly, don't worry."

I relaxed, "They seem that way."

"Yeah."

He started playing with the runt by waving his hat above the little guy's head.

I laughed, "Is this what you do in the forest?" I asked.

"Sometimes, I came across them in Winter last year. I gave them some food and they've seem me as some pack leader ever since."

"Really? That's so sweet of you!"

"Don't think I treat everyone like this."

"Well, you do with animals."

"I guess."

"Hey, do you want to play with them?"

"Heh, sure, why not?"

So we did. Simple games like fetch and follow the leader. The wild dogs were playful but a little rough, so when they started chasing and nipping at my feet, Vaughn felt that enough was enough.

He picked me up and shooed his pack away with his hat.

"V…Vaughn! What're you doing?" I asked as he did so.

He turned his head so our faces were close. He was staring, and his gaze made me blush.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just…"

"Just?"

"It's nothing."

His face was red too.

I want to say that I've always loved Vaughn, that I just never realized it. However at that moment, my feet off the ground and being so close to my cowboy, I knew. Don't ask how, I just did.

Before I go on, let me just say I'm not very impulsive, that I have never made a decision without thinking it through first—except when it came to Vaughn. No thinking, just action. That's what led me to lean in and kiss him.

I felt as if I blacked out, when I kissed him. As if my brain switched off and it felt great, liberating. As if the world was mine and so was he, but it wasn't long before reality kicked back in.

He let me down when we came apart. He was still red and I felt my body's internal temperature rise.

"I…I…I…have to…go. Yeah—see you Vaughn," I said, running off.

I didn't care much that I was on the verge of passing out, that it wasn't the wisest idea to run deeper into the forest quite possibly leading him to the one place no one should ever venture.

"Witch Princess!" I yelled running into her home.

She turned when she saw me, I didn't let her speak because I grabbed her cape, in tears, "What did I just do?!" I asked her.

"Chelsea? Oh dear will you calm down?" she said, holding me up, "Tell me what happened."

"I did something I shouldn't have."

"What?"

"I…I…"

"Yes?"

"Kissed Vaughn."

"Oh my…"

"Why did I do that? Oh God what did I do that?" I kept asking she sat me down on her bed.

"Shhh, Chelsea. You've done _nothing_ wrong," she tried to convince me.

"No, no, no. You don't understand! I…I…"

"You don't love him?"

"That isn't it!"

"So…you do?"

"No…! Well, I don't know."

"So you do."

"I didn't say that, Witch Princess!"

"Chelsea. Either you do or you don't. And you are so very obviously in love."

"But--!"

"But nothing. Chelsea, do you remember your first winter here? Your first Starry Night Festival?"

"Well, yes, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"It's got everything to do with this! Chelsea, you watched the sky with this Vaughn."

"So?"

"So! You two are destined to marry!"

I backed up until I was on the other side of the bed, "That wasn't my intent!"

"Doesn't matter. You two set your fate that night."

I sat silent.

"But isn't this what you wanted?" she asked, sitting next to me and putting her arm around my shoulder, "To get married and finally start a family?"

"I…I do," I admitted.

"So what's the problem?"

"What it I don't love him?"

The Witch Princess sighed, "I'm sure you know whether you do or not."

I thought about it for a moment. Vaughn was always there, not always a friend, but someone I knew would be there to help if I just asked, even if I didn't.

I swallowed, I knew the answer. "I love him."

"Well, you finally realize it! Good grief, Chelsea you are too oblivious to your and other's feelings."

"Oh, shut up," I said pushing her lightly, giggling.

I went home later that night, disappointed but understanding that Vaughn wasn't there waiting for me. I knew that I wasn't going to see him for another week too, but I was okay with that, I knew that I could get a few things done, like get a husband's bed (yes, I was getting ahead of myself).

I was hoping it would snow by the time he came too, so we could enjoy the weather together. I couldn't wait to see him again.

I just didn't have the confidence to say anything at all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Life + Dying computer + New Pokemon Game = Little story output and a sorry author D:**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natusme  
**


	14. Chapter 14: The Best

Chapter Fourteen:

The Best

* * *

I'll admit I've never been the bravest of people. I never thought I would be confessing to anyone, even through my Denny phase I could never imagine wrapping my mouth around the three symbols. Now that the feeling was true (or I was hoping it was), I could hardly say the words I, love, and you within two words of each other. I realized that I needed help.

It's how I found myself at the Witch Princess's home on an early Winter, evening.

"He's coming back tomorrow!" I cried in panic.

"I'm aware," she said.

"So what am I supposed to tell him?"

"That you love him. Haven't we gone over this already?"

"Well, it doesn't make it any less nerve wracking!"

The princess sighed and opened a book, "Maybe I should just give you a dose of courage, would that make you feel better?"

"No! That's like using a love potion."

"It can never be easy with you, can it?" she shut the book.

"It can't always be that way."

"For you, I suppose that's true."

I nodded, "But back to the problem at hand—"

"What is the problem, exactly?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of telling him how I feel!"

"There's something else, something that's making you so frightened."

"So I'm supposed to be calm before I tell someone that I…love them?"

"That isn't it, there's a reason why it scares you so. Tell Princess what it is."

"Or else you'll force it out of me?"

"Exactly."

I laughed, but calmed down when I thought of the right words, "What if he doesn't love me back?"

"Is that it?" she scoffed, "Then you'll have no problem at all!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Chelsea, you are so preoccupied with how _you _feel that you fail to see how _he _feels."

"Are you saying that he…loves me?"

"Since the moment he saw you."

"Wow…how would you know?"

"Sweetheart, I'm a witch—_the _witch. Don't underestimate me."

I nodded in agreement, but she could tell that there was still something wrong.

"You don't get it do you?" she asked after a moment.

"Well, no I don't. Why did I just realize this? Is it really love?"

"You honestly don't understand this whole love concept."

"Why, do you?"  
"I have a basic understanding of it."

"Enlighten me."

"Well, from my observations there are three main types of love, gradual, instantaneous, and circumstantial."

"Circumstantial?"

"Yes, that's what I would classify you as."

"But what does it mean?"

"It means: you love him, it just took a certain moment to realize it."

"I don't know, I've always loved him, but never…_loved _him."

"You mean romantically?"

"Yes."

"That's what I mean by circumstantial."

"Oh."

She laughed.

"You know, Charlotte was saying the same thing, when I went to visit her," I said.

"Your sister is very wise, then."

"That, or just weird."

"Same thing."

"She said something else. Something along the lines of 'follow love and it will flee, flee love and it will follow,' do you know what that means?"  
"Of course I do. It means that if you chase love you'll never find it. But if you run or wait, it'll come find you."

"Does it apply in my case?"

"Of course it does! Take a look at your previous love life."

"I didn't have much of one."

"Exactly, because you were too busy chasing after the thought that you tried loving someone who would never love you back. But once you stopped, you allowed love of another to fill the void; why do you think you're so afraid of Vaughn leaving the island for good?"

"Because…I waited for his love and unconsciously fed from it."

"Good girl! Now would you like a treat?"

"Oh hush," I laughed.

"Do you think you're ready?" she asked.

I nodded yes, with a grin on my face.

"Good, now go home and get some rest," she ordered.

Problem was I really wasn't ready.

I had stopped by Mirabelle's shop and asked her to tell Vaughn to come to my ranch when he arrived, though I didn't specify why.

The next morning I was delighted to see snow. It was the first fall that Winter and I was overjoyed. I cheered and danced before Mark arrived to help me bring the animals back inside.

"You like the snow, huh?" he asked.

"Love it!"

I let Mark leave earlier than usual, I didn't want anything interrupting Vaughn and I when he came. I told him to go and spend some time with his wife already, that I'd clean up around the barn.

I was nervous and the longer I waited the less confident I became. What if he doesn't really love me? Did the Witch Princess lie? Question after question filled my head and I tried to convince myself with memories of times we spent together, but it didn't help much.

I was too engrossed with my own thoughts I didn't realize anyone had come in until that someone grabbed my shoulder. I jumped and screamed and held my broom as a weapon as I turned around.

But it was only Vaughn, looking very surprised.

"Oh…oh it's you," I said, letting my guard down.

"Yeah," he said, "Mirabelle said you wanted me to come."

"Yes…t-that's right," I swallowed a lump in my throat, I tried to force my heart to calm but it wasn't working very well, I still felt as if my chest was about to explode.

"What did you want?" he asked.

"I-I…wanted you to see if Cherry's okay!" I said quickly making up an excuse.

Yeah, I chickened out.

"Fine."

He left to take care of my sheep. With his backed turned I stomped and silently screamed and wished that it was possible to kick myself. After all the build up I still couldn't do it. I couldn't tell Vaughn I wanted him to stay for good. I wanted him to be mine. I just couldn't stake the claim.

I watched him examine Cherry, and tried to tell him the only secret he needed to know. But I went throughout the whole ordeal without a single word.

"I don't see anything wrong," he said after a while.

"That's a relief," I said.

"What did you think was wrong anyway?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind, I should just go."

"Oh…okay."

"Did you need anything else?"

Yes, yes, yes! I was screaming in my head, "No."

"Good bye, then."

Good bye. Good bye? They echoed in my head and I couldn't handle it. He had promised he'd say good bye when he was about to leave for good, is that what he meant? Why hadn't he said see you later, like usual? No, it was too much for me, I wasn't going to let him go with a good bye.

I grabbed his arm, "Don't say good bye."

He looked confused, but it wasn't long before he realized what I was talking about, "God damn it, Chelsea."

"You're coming back, right?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Vaughn, I can't live with that."

He took his hand back and turned so his whole body was in my direction, he looked angry. "Why's that, huh? So you can continue playing with my emotions? There's a reason no one else sees 'em! But you treat me like a damned toy, something you can just drag along where ever you go. I'm not a goddamned toy, Chelsea!" he was yelling, "I'm a man and if you can't see that…then there's no reason to keep myself caged."

Somewhere in the middle there, I began to cry. I protested but he dismissed everything I said, and he left without me ever telling him that I loved him.

I chased after him though, you know, that whole impulse thing again, and he had to been running too because I didn't catch up to him until I went to the beach. He was on the docks.

He noticed me before I could say anything, "Why did you follow me?" he snapped.

"I never told you."

"Told me what?"

"Well…" I began, "You never told me either!"

"Told you what?!"

"I love you, Vaughn! Get it? I love you!" I didn't think about who would hear this private moment until after I yelled, but at that point I didn't care, "I'll say it again; I love you!"

He stared at me with what could only be described as shock. Eyes wide and face red, he was making my favorite face. When he didn't speak I decided I needed to explain a few things.

"I don't know what happened, Vaughn. Why I never noticed before…before last week I never acted on any of the urges I had.

"U-urges?"

"Yes, urges. I've had them ever since Spring and quite frankly you never made them easy to ignore!"

"Chelsea…"

"I never said anything because I thought I was just being desperate—but I'm not, Vaughn. I really do love you and if you can't—"

"Chelsea."

"Let me finish! If you can't accept that then leave, just know that—"

He pulled me into a hug then, "You talk too much."

I squeezed him tight and held my mouth even tighter.

"I love you too."

"Then why didn't you ever say?"

"I can't say."

I laughed, "I don't care, actually."

"Good."

I sniffed, "I'm sorry."

"Hmm?"

"For everything, I'm sorry for real this time."

"It's okay."

I smiled into his chest. What a feeling, being so close to the one you loved knowing that you had nothing to worry about anymore, and I knew that I could still do one thing to make it complete. I rose on my toes and planted my lips on his.

Ever kiss on the beach? Well you should, it's the best.

* * *

**Author's Note: About freakin' time! :0 Stay tuned for the epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume**


	15. Epioluge

Epilogue

* * *

Being in a _real _relationship certainly was better than I could ever imagine. Vaughn and I began officially seeing each other that second year Winter, though most everyone on the island already assumed that we were dating. By the end of that Winter he would spend the nights at my home instead of Mirabelle's shop.

We were together for a year without much talk of a wedding, I might have mentioned to him once what my dream wedding was; during the winter with light snow falling with everyone, including my siblings, there at the church. But besides that we were happy how we were. It wasn't really until the next year was I dissatisfied with how frequently I saw him.

I was talking with Lanna about the entire situation.

"You mean you only see him twice a week?" she asked as she cradled Ross, her child.

"Well, yeah," I said, I never saw anything wrong with the arrangement.

"That's weird."

"It's not as if I don't miss him during the week, I just know he has to work."

"Aren't you afraid he won't come back?"

"Not anymore, I trust him."

Lanna shrugged and put Ross in his bed for a nap, "I suppose that works…but I certainly couldn't do it."

Denny came into the house and greeted his wife and me. He told me that he had seen Vaughn heading towards my ranch.

"Oh, I should get home then. I don't want to keep him waiting."

I headed home then, wondering if it really was alright that Vaughn and I only saw each other twice a week, but I'll admit we saw _a lot _of each other whenever he was on the island.

I entered my home to find him on the phone.

"Yes, thank you. I will talk with you later," he said into the receiver. He turned around and noticed, me he quickly hung up and came to my side.

"You're here early," I said, taking his hand.  
He took it gently pushed lips on my hand, "I missed you."

"Yeah, me too."

"You alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah fine just…who were you talking to just now?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was talking with Chester."

"Chester…Chester my brother?" I asked incredulous, I wasn't aware they had met.

"Yeah, did you know he bought a bar?"

He was changing the subject but I played along, "Yeah, Charlotte was telling me about it. In some out of the way valley, right?"

"Yeah, seems he wanted to get away from the city life."

I nodded and went to the kitchen to make dinner, "Yeah, I hope he'll be happier there. Though it's a shame, he was such a good lawyer."

"Hmm."

We usually ate in silence, the first few weeks of our relationship I was afraid that was a terrible sign we weren't meant to be, but I realized it was only because we were comfortable.

It was in the middle of our dinner when the phone rang again, "I've got it," I said getting up and sprinting for the phone.

When I answerer an excited squeal came from the other end, I could only guess that it was Charlotte.

"Congratulations Chelsea!" Charlotte sang, "You're gonna be a beautiful bride!"

I just about dropped the phone right there, "B-b-bride?"

I could hear Vaughn groan somewhere in the background, he was right behind me and took the phone from my hands and spoke to my sister, "Hasn't happened yet."

"Oh, crap, seriously?" I could hear her muffled apology.

He hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Vaughn…?" I finally managed.

"Yes?"

"What was she talking about?"

He didn't respond, so I turned around to face him. His face was red and he was trying to hide it with his hat, "She wasn't supposed to say anything yet," he admitted.

"But what was she talking about?" I could guess what it was but I still wanted the surprise, so I denied it.

He wouldn't look at me as he dug in his pocket and took out a rectangular wooden box. He held it out for me and finally took a peek at my face, "Take it."

I did as I was told, too shocked for words. I held it in my hands but didn't dare open it. Vaughn grew impatient and did so for me.

Inside I found a blue feather. My knees buckled and I nearly fell to the ground. I couldn't get a coherent syllable for a good few minutes and when I finally could, it wasn't very profound.

"Really?" I asked.

Vaughn chuckled and shook his head, he seemed relived when I finally spoke, "Yes, really."

I had always envisioned my proposal, most times it was on the beach, sometimes in the barn, and one time in my own home, but out of all those times I couldn't imagine being any happier than I was at that moment. My eyes began leaking and I jumped up and clung myself to my cowboy. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

He swung me around and put me down, "Are you crying?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You're easily moved to tears."

I laughed and squeezed him tight, "Yeah, I know."

"I love you, Chels."

"I love you too."

Afterwards, I called my sister and brothers, apparently they all knew what was going on; Vaughn had been calling them asking for their blessing and trying to reach my parents. Somehow, he spoke with my father and received his permission to marry me and even invited him to the island—miraculously he agreed.

We went to Mirabelle's after the phone calls and they were just as surprised as I was, not because I was getting married, no they knew that was going to happen eventually, just that Vaughn was the one who popped the question. It was like that to most of the people we told but it didn't matter much, because it would only be a week till we were husband and wife, only a week before my whole family would be together for the first time in four years, and the Witch Princess had agreed to attend, despite having to be in the Harvest Goddess' house.

I can't say that I was unhappy at anytime after confessing to Vaughn, but marring him just made it complete, I was finally on my way to achieving complete bliss. All it took was my favorite cowboy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Eh, I'm not very happy with how this ended up, but I still hope you enjoyed it! So it finally comes to an end. I had a lot of fun and I have to thank everyone who followed along for this story 3 **

**  
fairiesrcool  
ShadetheEchidna666  
Yami's Girl 117  
sparklesxx  
Fii aka Ficchan  
Imagination Flow  
6kat6  
Peacee  
Kinnetik Ishisu  
Z. Zia**

**Reading everyone's reviews always made me so happy and got me pumped to write even more! I love you and everyone who added this story to their favorite and alert lists. I hope this ending satisfies, and hopefully you guys will check out my next project!  
**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume  
Charlotte and Chester Winter belongs to TwilightsLily**


End file.
